Simplemente Amigos ¿?
by Flor. Granger-Weasley
Summary: [Cap 8] Historia TERMINADA,¿Que harías si el amor de tu vida pasara una semana completa en tu casa? ¿Jugarías para que se de cuenta lo que sientes? Just RonHerms, Las Cosas que pueden pasar en un verano solo contigo][Tal vez luego haga el EPILOGO, tal vez
1. Chapter 1

**Simplemente Amigos?**

**Primer capitulo: La espera!**

En una de las habitaciones de la ya conocida Madriguera, se encontraba el, un joven alto, bien formado, de ojos azules como el cielo, el era Ron Weasley, estaba impacienta, ya que ese día le debía llegar una carta, carta de su mejor amiga, Hermione, mejor amiga? Si ella era su mejor amiga, aunque el pretendía mas que eso si vamos a lo concreto. Estuvo un largo rato acostado boca arriba parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando un ruido proveniente de la ventana lo despertó, y ahí se encontraba su pequeña lechuza, Pig, al verla no hizo mas que levantarse de inmediato, darle unos bocadillos a la pequeña, y abrir apresuradamente la carta

_"Ron:_

_Hola, como estas? Simplemente te escribía para decirte que acepto tu propuesta, me encantaría pasar el resto de las vacaciones contigo, y bueno, con Harry y tu familia, ya los extrañaba mucho, y como ya debes saber llegare con Harry, y seré puntual así que espérame despierto._

_Se despide y te extraña, tu amiga_

_Hermione._

"_Me…me extraña? A mi?" _pensó con una sonrisa boba "_Encima, dice que quiere pasar el resto de las vacaciones conmigo"_ . Luego de un rato de "buenos" pensamientos, desaparecieron y los malos surgieron, "_Vamos Weasley! No seas tonto, tu muy bien sabes que ella simplemente te ve como un amigo mas, aparte que pretendería con un pobretón como tu"_, entonces simplemente opto por sacudir su cabeza y bajar a desayunar, ya que en todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando la carta, si quiera se movió de la posición en la cual se encontraba, en el comedor se encontraban su madre y su pequeña hermana que no tardo en hacerse notar, ya que dijo

"Pues, ron, dime, digo dinos, cuando llega Harry?"

"Emmm…el lunes, a la hora acordada mamá" dijo mirando a la aludida "Y Ginny, también viene tu amiga, Hermione, no se si la recuerdas?" dijo con algo de malicia en su voz, provocando el sonrojo de la misma. Luego de varios minutos, donde trato de que el sonrojo se fuese dijo

"Ja Ja Ja Ronald, no me digas así que también viene Hermione?" cosa a la cual el pelirrojo asintió lentamente "Pues, entonces es tu oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes por ella, porque todo Hogwarts como yo sabemos muy bien que ella te gusta" dijo con voz tranquila pero de superioridad. Esto ultimo provoco que cierto pelirrojo, se atragantara con la tostada que estaba comiendo y se sonrojara de sobre manera, hasta las orejas. Pero simplemente ella tenía razón, a el le gustaba su mejor amiga, cuando sucedió? Ni el sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, simplemente, paso, pero comenzó a darse cuenta en cuarto, cuando la vio con Krum, sintió que la perdía, que el era poca cosa para ella, aparte estos nuevos sentimientos lo asustaron y por eso, provocaba mas discusiones, para ocultar sus sentimientos, hasta que en sexto, se dio cuenta que ya no podía mas y decidió ocultarlo, olvidarla, estuvo con Lavander, pero simplemente, no pudo, entonces termino todo, y esta ves estaba decidido a jugarse por lo que sentía, pero… seria tan fácil? Por supuesto que no, pero el se jugaría lo máxima por el amor que sentía. Pero si era rechazado? Eran tantas las dudas que simplemente opto por, por tratar de hacer algo, para despejarse, agarro su escoba, era simple pero por lo menos ya no era una usada, y salio al patio de su hogar para dar unas vueltas, esto lo relajaba y mucho, ya que Hogwarts cada ves que se aturdía de "ella" es decir de que a ella la persiguieran tantos chicos y tuviesen mas valor que el, se molestaba muchísimo, y esta era su única opción de escape ya que ni su mejor amigo sabia sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

Este es mi primer Fic, asi que espero que tengan piedad conmigo...i por favor seanme sinceros, si les gusta dejen un rr i sino, tambien, pero digan lo que piensan seanme sinceros y nada, lean )

Chau! Hazta e proximo capitulo (?)


	2. Primer día: Malos Entendidos ¿?

Día Uno: Malos Entendidos ?.

La siguiente semana paso muy rápido, ya que el lunes ya había llegado, y el como era de presentir, no sabía como actuar, ni siquiera que decir, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, es decir en ella que no se dio cuenta que ya era la hora en la cual llegarían sus mejores amigos? Si por ahora simplemente era su amiga, pero desde la sala se escucho

"Ronald Weasley" sin duda alguna era un grito de Molly Weasley la madre del aludido, "Porque rayos no bajas a recibir a tus invitados?"

Este se encontraba tan nervioso que tardo unos segundos en bajar, al bajar, vio a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter y a ella, ella simplemente estaba perfecta para su parecer, su amigo al darse cuenta de cuan embelesado estaba simplemente le pego en una costilla y susurro solo para que cierto pelirrojo escuchase

"Ya deja de mirarla" a lo que el muchacho simplemente respondió con una mirada asesina, luego de su amigo haberse ido con su hermana menor, cosa que por supuesto no paso por alto _"luego hablaremos Potter"_ se dijo así mismo, luego de ese momento se dirigió hacia "su amiga" y para su sorpresa ella lo abrazo muy fuerte y le susurro muy cerca del odio

"Te eh extrañado mucho, no tiene una idea de cuanto" provocando el sonrojo de ambos.

"_Porque eh dicho eso? Se dará cuenta que me gusta"_ se reprocho la castaña, pero el, también pensaba en algo "_Me ah extrañado? Me… Me extraño? No, no puede ser, no debe hacerme ilusiones tontas" _y sacudió de repente su cabeza muy fuerte para la vista de la castaña. Luego de un profundo silencio, bastante incomodo para ambos, el chico decidió empezar

"Quieres que te ayude a subir tus maletas" acoto señalándolas.

"Emmm…Si, porque no?" contesto sin interés, acto seguido el chico levanto las maletas y ella pensó "_Pero, como puede levantarlos, cuando yo apenas lo muevo? Y debe ser el cuerpo, o sea, mucho Quidditch!"_ esto provoco el sonrojo de ella, y sin darse cuenta se encontraba sola en la sala de la Madriguera, por eso simplemente comenzó a subir rápidamente, cuando sin querer se topo con algo, o alguien, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo por la acción de ella, quedando sin darse cuenta muy cerca sus rostros, ya que el termino con la espalda en el piso y bueno, ella encima de el, primero simplemente rieron ya que fue gracioso, pero luego se percataron de la situación, y se sonrojaron de sobremanera, ambos se volvieron del color de cabello de el, pero aun así ella sintió tanto deseo de besarlo que simplemente se dejo llevar, simplemente fue un roce tímido y sin experiencia pero poco a poco el comenzó a responderle de manera muy tierna pero a ella, esto la asusto "_Oh! Por dios, que estoy haciendo? él simplemente me responde porque se deja llevar" _pensó la castaño, y se separo rápidamente para luego salio corriendo, dejando a un Ron muy confundido.

"_Porque me haces esto? Ahora te vas y me dejas así como si nada, yo yo…te amo, pero nunca tendré el valor suficiente para decirlo me parece" _pensó Ron, y se quedo ahí, sin saber que hacer, correrla y aclarar las cosas, o simplemente ser nuevamente un cobarde? pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo moverse, el beso fue lo mejor que le paso pero que ella saliera corriendo le rompió el corazón y simplemente no pudo hacer nada mas que ir a su cuarto a encerrarse.

En las afueras de "La Madriguera" se encontraba ella, parecía estar pensando, pero a cierta pelirroja no le importo, o mejor dicho si, ya que como la vio mal decidió acercarse, para ver cual era el motivo por el cual se encontraba así, aunque ya suponía que ese motivo tenia nombre y apellido, y por demás era su hermano mayor. Al llegar simplemente atino a abrazarla para demostrarle que ella la apoyaba, la castaña a tal gesto solo pudo sollozar mas fuerte, luego de descargarse, se limpio las lágrimas

"Herms, que te pasa? Porque lloras? Espero que no sea por el tonto de mi hermano" cosa a la que la chica asintió, entonces Ginny continuo "Que te ah hecho ese…ese idiota?" después de un silencio un poco incomodo la castaña decidió hablar

"Es que…pues bueno" soltó tratando de no llorar más "Tu te fuiste con Harry, y bueno…el se ofreció a ayudarme a subir mi equipaje, pero yo me quede abajo y cuando recordé que bueno, el esta arriba me apresure a subir, pero…" dijo y se seco una lagrima que amenazaba por salir "Nos chocamos y ambos caímos al piso, al principio fue…fue gracioso, pero luego me di cuenta de la cercanía de su cara a mi rostro y…no, no pude" tomo valor y continuo "no pude, resistirme y bese sus labios, simplemente los roce pero el…el comenzó a responderme pero me asuste y salí corriendo, lo deje ahí" dijo soltando un suspiro

"Pero Herms, esto que me estas contando, no es malo, es decir, pues a ti te gusta mi hermano y lo besaste, pero el, te respondió eso significa que siente algo por ti o no?" dijo Ginny

"No!" grito muy fuerte "Significa que esta jugando conmigo, el esta con Lavander o no lo recuerdas?" cuestiono con cara de sabelotodo.

Ginny simplemente negó con la cabeza, cosa que a la castaña molesto y mucho y se animo a preguntar "Tu que sabes que yo no se?"

"Emmm…Pues déjame decirte algo Granger, tu debes estar tan ocupada mirándolo que ni lo escuchas cuando habla porque no se si tu sabes, pero el termino con Lavander, te lo conté hoy? No lo recuerdas lo dejo porque" dijo y trato de imitar la voz de su hermano mayor y continuo "Lavander discúlpame, pero hay otra persona en mi corazón"

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa muy sincera _"Entonces, no esta con Lavander, eso quiere decir que…que tengo una oportunidad?"_ pensó mas calmada

"Gin… entonces, yo...yo" balbuceo "Yo, yo puedo conquistarlo verdad?" pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos, la aludida simplemente sonrió y asintió lentamente, esto le dio mas fuerzas a Granger y se aferro mas al cuerpo de su amiga.

"Vayamos adentro, y planeemos como haremos para que te juntes con mi hermano, yo creo que…emmm...podrías organizar una salida con Harry, y pues bueno…tu sabes yo podría alejar a Harry y bueno…tu, tu…podrías como decirlo, hablar con el" dijo con voz melosa.

Luego de planear todo lo que harían en su día de campo decidieron que era hora de entrar a la casa, ya que estaba por oscurecer, estuvieron toda la tarde hablando, no solo del día de campo, sino también de chicos, chismes del colegio, y así poco a poco se pusieron al día. Al entrar Molly les pidió ayuda en lo que concebía poner la mesa, ya que era hora de cenar, la cena transcurrió normal, según cual sea el termino que ustedes tengan de normal, ya que obviamente estuvieron las tan conocidas peleas de los hermanos menores Weasley hasta los gritos de Molly, pero fuera de eso transcurrió normal, para el gusto de Harry sus dos mejores amigos se miraban mucho y se sonrojaban cosa que al pelinegro no se le paso por alto ya que pensó _"Habrá pasado algo entre estos dos cabezotas? Espero que se hayan declarado, aunque lo dudo conociéndolos"_

Al terminar de cenar, Harry lentamente se acerco a Ron y le dijo "Tu y yo, hablar en la habitación, hora de dormir" cosa a la que Ron simplemente asintió, así luego de unos momentos se fueron a sentar a los sillones de la casa, hablaron de todo un poco, hasta que Ginny dijo

"Mañana Podríamos hacer un Picnic, no les parece?" soltó sonriendo

"Estaría genial" exclamo Harry "Que opinan?"

"Si, yo tengo ganas de despejarme" acoto Hermione

"Emmm…Pues que mas da" contesto Ronald encogiéndose de hombros.

"Entonces, mañana antes de comer salimos, les parece?"a lo que como contestación simplemente recibió tres sonrisas, entonces prosiguió "Podríamos llevarlos trajes de baño e ir al lago…" iba a continuar pero la voz de Molly resonó en la sala

"Chicos ya es hora de ir a dormir"

"Ya vamos madre" contesto Ronald en un grito "Mejor vallamos, mañana nos tenemos que despertar temprano si quieren que pasemos todo el día allí" dijo esto mas bajo de lo normal, pero luego continuo "Ya Harry, subamos te tengo que contar muchas cosas" comento en un susurro que solo el azabache entendió.

"Emmm..Buenas noches chicas, yo creo que me voy a dormir, vamos Ron?" dijo el chico de la cicatriz.

"Si vamos ya, yo también tengo sueño, vamos

Ginny" comento la castaña con tono normal, la mas pequeña de las Weasley simplemente asintió y se dedico a subir.

Los cuatro subieron a sus habitaciones, Hermione se despidió de ambos chicos con un beso en la mejilla, pero al besar a Ron sintio como una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo _"Porque me pasa siempre esto? No puedo esperara mas tengo que hablar con el, mañana lo haré tomare valor"_ provocando también el sonrojo del chico _"Porque se sonroja? Tal ves Gin tenga razón y el, el piense en mi como yo en el?"_ pensó esperanzada, para luego retirarse a su cuarto

Al entrar, Gin se encontraba acostada, ya que no quiso despedirse de los chicos, le pareció absurdo, esta se encontraba con una sonrisa en la cara a decir verdad no estaba durmiendo, mas bien parecía estar soñando con alguien, y la primer opción de la castaña fue _"Harry, no puedo creer que sean tan cabezotas estos dos_" pensó divertida mientras cierta pelirroja se encontraba en un debate _"Mañana, hablo con el o no? Le digo que no me puedo olvidar o no? Le digo que lo amo o no? O simplemente me resigno a pederlo? No claro que no! Yo me jugare por el, no me importa que el tenga miedo"_ luego de pensar unos momentos mas callo rendida al sueño, al igual que Herms, quien ya estaba acostada, pensando en el beso con Ronald, no habían hablado del tema, pero mañana seria el día, el debía saber que el era mas que su amigo "Lo sabrás" murmuro antes de caer rendida

Mientras en la pieza de enfrente dos chicos, uno de pelo color rojizo y el otro de color azabache, se encontraban muy concentrados en una conversación que parecía muy entretenida

"Entonces, de verdad se besaron?" pregunto Harry

"Si, ya sabes, estábamos muy cerca, y ella me beso primero la verdad no se porque lo ah hecho, pero yo no tarde en responderle es decir, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad Harry, es decir, tu bueno…ya debes saberlo" comento antes de volverse como el color de su cabello

"Yo que se? Que debo saber?" pregunto con voz maliciosa

"¬¬ Ya sabes, ya sabes que me muero por ella, es simple, la amo, pero ella me ve como un amigo, simplemente eso" comento cabizbaja

"Si? Tu piensas eso?" soltó y dio un gran suspiro "Si serás tonto Ronald" dicho esto se acostó _"Pero que cabezotas como no se dan cuenta? Son simplemente dos idiotas!"_ pensó y se durmió

Ron al reaccionar, luego de pensar varios minutos (es decir como 20 minutos) se cuestiono _"Que quiso decir? Es obvio que ella no gusta de mi…o, no, no puede ser"_ pensó y luego el sueño lo venció, y se durmió, con una sonrisa en la cara, seguramente estaría pensando en ese persona que le robaba el sueño, en el momento que se habían besado, no se lo veía tan bien desde ese bese.

* * *

Y así termino nuestro primer día!

Bueno, Hola! Nuevamente yo, dejo un poco mas de mi historia, no es muy buena, pero es lo que hay P Dejen un rr por lo menos para decirme si les gusto o no, y bueno, ya veremos. Le Agradesco a Sirenita y a Nahuel, el sabe kien es ) Bueno, AdioZ!

Flor


	3. Día dos: Confusiones?

Día dos: Confusiones?

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventada del cuarto, era temprano pero ese día ya estaba planeado y si no se despertaba no podrían irse, y sino iban no podría aclarar sus sentimientos con Ron. Luego de desperezarse unos instantes, decidió levantarse, se vistió rápidamente y trato con intentos muy fallidos de alisar su cabello, pero sin duda alguna este le gano y simplemente decidió por hacer su mochila, tenia que poner su traje de baño, una toalla y por si las dudas un buzo, tal ves refrescara mas tarde. Al terminar su mochila, simplemente "trato" de despertar a Ginny, quien primero le grito, luego me pego y por ultimo le dio un almohadonzazo, cosa que molesto mucho a la castaña entonces tomo las sabanas y la destapo, la sacudió y la obligo a despertarse.

"Gin, realmente te pareces a tu hermano, no puedo creer que tardes tanto en despertarte" dijo de mal humor debido a la "guerra" que tuvo que lidiar para despertarla.

"Ja, ya te gustaría que fuese mi hermano el que durmiese en mi lugar, no?" pregunto asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta del baño "Porque te sonrojas Granger? Pensando en que mi hermano este contigo en la habitación solitos?" dijo con voz maliciosa

"Ginny!" grito la castaña con cara de horror "Pero que dices?"

"Déjame pensar Hermione, emmm…Pues la verdad?" dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Mejor termina de cambiarte y haz la mochila, te espero abajo, ire a preparar las cosas porque si fuese por ustedes nunca mas nos iremos" acoto la castaña, tratando de cambiar de tema sin que Ginny se diera cuenta, y se fue de la habitación.

"No cambies de tema!" grito Ginny fuerte volviendo a asomar la cabeza por la puerta del baño _"Encima me deja hablando sola, espero que hoy se definan esos dos tontos y yo con Harry"_ pensó la menor de los pelirrojos.

Cuando Hermione llego a la cocina, vio a un chico, alto y pelirrojo, este sin duda era su mejor amigo, Mejor amigo, claro por ahora simplemente era eso, pero tenía que admitir que para ella, el había dejado de ser un simple amigo hacia bastante tiempo.

"Pero que haces tan despierto?" pregunto sin dar muchas vueltas

"Emmm…pues, a ver esperáme un segundo" dijo, y luego de unos minutos se paro de un brinco y continuo "Aquí esta" grito feliz "Bueno, emmm…hoy me desperté temprano temprano, para obviamente preparar lo que llevaremos al picnic" dijo y luego de unos momentos de silencio, soltó "Ah, y buenos días niña" y acto seguido la beso en la mejilla, provocando el sonrojo de ambos _"De donde saque la valentía para eso?"_ pensó el chico

"_Ojala me saludara así al despertarme, dormiría mas seguido"_ pensó la muchacha. Luego de unos momentos en los cuales tuvo una sonrisa medio tonta, bajaron Harry y Ginny medios sonrojados, cosa que a cierta muchacha de cabellos alborotados no le paso por alto

"Gin, ven" dijo esta y salio al patio de la casa, una ves afuera y con Ginny enfrente soltó "Porque el sonrojo de ambos? Ahora es mi turno de ser la mala ¬¬"

"Con que te las cobras?" dijo con una gran sonrisa "Pues nada, es que simplemente… Hablamos, tu sabes" dijo con tono ¿pícaro?

"Ah si? Y se puede saber de que "hablaban"?" pregunto con voz dulce, como la de una madre a una hija

"Bueno, yo te cuento pero, por favor no grites ni nada, si?" a lo que la aludida simplemente asintió, tomo valentía y continuo "Luego de que tu te fuiste de la habitación Harry apareció y …

-------------- Flash back--------------

"Hola Gin, Buenos días" dijo el azabache

"Ha…Harry?" pregunto Ginny, quien todavía se encontraba en pijama "Que haces aquí?"

"Emmm…Pues, estuve esperando el momento para que bajara Herms, pues quería hablar contigo, esta mal?" pregunto extrañado.

"Pues, no, no, pero cuéntame que pasa, de que querías hablar?" pregunto luego de tratar de calmarse, ya que estar en pijama frente al chico que te gusta no es una situación MUY buena.

"De…De, de nosotros" dijo casi en un susurro y acercándose peligrosamente a Gin.

"Ah…de, nosotros? Pregunto pero sin moverse, aunque tanta cercanía al azabache le daba todavía escalofríos _"todavía existe un nosotros?"_ pensó extrañada.

"Si, si" dijo casi en un susurro y rozando los labios de Ginny suavemente "Yo, yo, creo que eh cometido un grave error al dejarte, al dejartepormistemosres" dijo rápidamente

"Que? Que?" dijo pero luego continuo "Yo creo, que que mejor lo hablamos en el lago, mas tarde, te parece?" dijo luego de unos momentos permaneces quieta con la frente apoyada en la de Harry, y aun así rozándose los labios sin moverse.

"Pues claro, creo que será mejor" dijo, alejándose un poco de la pequeña Weasley.

"Bueno, ya vale, me cambio y bajo, si?" dijo en todo dulce, con una sonrisa boba_ "Todavía logra esto en mi?" _pensó nuevamente. Y se dio vuelta a continuar con su labor, cuando sintio que "alguien" la tomaba por la cintura y l daba vuelta con suavidad, acto seguido la besaba tiernamente en los labios, cosa que no tardo en responder, pero luego de unos instantes el beso fue cortado y Harry bajo, seguido de Ginny.

-------------- Fin Del Flash back --------------

"Guau! No lo puedo creer! Y menos de Harry que parece tan tímido" dijo con los ojos muy abiertos las castaña.

"Pues, tu veras, a mi no me parece ningún tímido, me parece que...que todavía lo quiero" admito sonrojada y continuo "Le respondí el beso y ah decir verdad, lo volvería a hacer" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Jajaja, Yo sabía que todavía lo querías, lo sabia!" grito Hermione y luego de tranquilizarse continuo "mejor vallamos adentro, ya nos tenemos que ir si queremos aprovechar bien el día" dijo con aire soñador

"Tu quieres aprovechar el día pero con mi hermano" dijo en un susurro y salio corriendo para adentro

"Te escuche Weasley" grito y salio corriendo también.

-------------- Mientras tanto adentro --------------

"Hola Ron" dijo el chico de la cicatriz en su frente.

"Ah Hola! Porque estas sonrojado Potter y mi hermanito también ¬¬?" cuestiono el pelirrojo

"Pues porque es que hace muchoooooooo calor" dijo "echándose" aire con las manos

"Vamos Potter" dijo con voz mandona "Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi, que haz hecho?" pregunto con voz mas tranquila, cosa que tranquilizo mucho al azabache

"Emmm…pues, nada, simplemente le dije a Gin que había un nosotros, y bueno...Pues casi nos besamos…" iba a continuar pero vio como su amigo se volvía totalmente rojo (hasta sus orejas inclusive) "Espero tener tu aprobación" dijo para continuar y moverse para atrás, ya que se asusto mucho al ver la cara de su amigo

Luego de tranquilizarse y pensar _"Vamos Ronald, ya los haz visto y el quiere a tu hermanita, porque no una segunda oportunidad para tu amigo?"_ cuestionó su mente.

"Es…Esta bien Harry" logro decir, cosa que provoco una gran sonrisa en la cara del moreno.

"Interrumpimos algo?" pregunto la castaña.

"Pues no, no, tu que crees?" dijo Harry ¿nervioso? _"Habrán escuchado algo"_ se cuestiono para adentro.

"Pues no se, por eso pregunto" dijo con aire de sabelotodo, luego de unos minutos en que ninguno dijo nada, continuo "Bueno, vamos o nos quedaremos aquí? Yo en lo personal quiero ir al lago, un rato allí no me vendría nada mal" los tres aludidos simplemente contestaron "Esta bien" y así se pusieron en marcha hacia el lago.

Salieron de la morada, y tuvieron que meterse en el bosque el cual estaba bastante oscuro, así que decidieron sacar sus varitas y pronunciaron al mismo tiempo "lumus", esto hizo que el camino fuese mucho más visible, y así siguieron, el camino era derecho uno no se podía perder, pero al estar los árboles unidos en las copas producía que la luz no entrara, esto podía hacer que tropezaras o te equivocaras muy fácilmente.

"Emmm…a ver, hay que levantar estar ramas" dijo Ron, y levanto un par de ramas que tapaban el camino, como una especie de puerta, algo así como para no poder pasar (n/a: que explicita) "Bueno, pasen" dijo al quitarlas del camino, y así Ginny seguida de Hermione pasaron rápidamente, y detrás de ellas Harry, quien sostuvo las ramas del otro lado para que Ron pasara. Una vez dentro la voz de Harry se hizo escuchar

"Guau! Ron, pero este no es el lago que yo conozco, este definitivamente es otro, no es así?" pregunto muy asombrado por el paisaje. El lago era de aguas cristalinas, alrededor había árboles pero igualmente plantas de muchos colores y variedades, si uno miraba detenidamente el lago, en el había una cascada no muy fuerte, pero eso hacia el lugar muy romántico, tanto así como para una declaración?

"Emm...pues no! Decidí traerlos a este, puesto que me parece mucho mas bonito, es mas como decirlo" dijo pensando en la palabra adecuada "bueno, no importa" dijo luego de encontrar la palabra pero no decirla, ya que eso lo pondría en mucha evidencia

"Como es que nosotros, es decir ni George, ni Fred, ni YO, sabemos de este lugar?" pregunto la más chica del grupo.

"Es porque creo que yo solo lo se" dijo el pelirrojo, y continuo "Fue, un día en el cual me quise alejar de "todos"" con esta palabra miro a su amiga y continuo "Y bueno, luego de caminar termine aquí, pero bueno, no les gusta?" pregunto con una sonsira.

"A mi particularmente me encanta" comentó algo sonrojada su amiga _"Por dios, vamos Granger, si eres débil, no te sonrojes cada ves que sonríe, por dios, así estaremos siempre?" _Pregunto la parte mala de su mente "_Pues no, es que bueno, es tan lindo, tan cariñoso, romántico, y es muy tierno y…" _continuo su mente pensando, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta, que hasta su ahora amigo le sacudía fuertemente la mano frente a la cara, pero como no basto y su amigo se estaba cansando, se le acerco al oído

"En que piensas?" dijo en un susurro Ron, esto produjo una descarga a ambos _"Ni siquiera me toca, y produce esto?_" se cuestionaron interiormente a la ves (n/a: como si estuviesen conectados). La castaña sacudió la cabeza y con una sonrisa en la cara, por lo que producía su amigo dijo

"Pues en nada" y se acerco nuevamente a Ron y le dijo en un susurro "Tal ves, tal ves en ti" y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny, dejando a un Ron muy pensativo pero a la ves muy contento. Al salir de su "transe" se dirigió a sus amigos.

Una vez los cuatro juntos, se sentaron en el piso, Harry y Ginny en un lado, y Ron y Hermione enfrentados.

"Bueno, pues que quieren hacer?" pregunto Harry con una sonrisa encantadora (n/a: Aclaro que a mi no me gusta, pero hay partes en la que puede ser muy, pero muy lindo)"Primero comemos y después nadamos, o primero nadamos y luego comemos" siguió con su discurso.

"Pues yo creo que deberíamos comer, no eh desayunado, es mas yo traje comida de mas para que desayunemos aquí, porque creo que nadie desayuno, no es así?" siguió Ronald.

"Siempre pensando en comida, no?"Pregunto su hermana, mientras su amiga movía negativamente la cabeza.

"Hey! Estoy creciendo, tengo que comer"dijo como excusa

"Hace años que viene creciendo Ronald" dijo mientras soltaba una mirada asesina (n/a: como esta ¬¬)

"Ya ya!" grito Hermione

"Si, chicos, no se van a poner a discutir ahora, no?" pregunto Harry mirando a Ginny

"Que débil eres Ginevra" dijo en un susurro Ronald

"Ronald! No molestes mas a tu hermana" dijo una Hermione bastante molesta.

"Que débil eres Ronald ¬¬" dijo su hermana con malicia, para luego sacarle la lengua.

"Bueno, basta ambos, si?" cuestiono el azabache, a lo que los hermanos simplemente asintieron lentamente.

Terminada la pelea, ya típica, de los Weasley, Harry opto por sacar la comida de la bolsa (n/a: no se bien como se llaman, esas bolsas, donde uno pone la comida y la bebida cuando va a un picnic, o la playa) y las bebidas. Al sacarla, cada uno agarro lo que quería comer, pero Harry trato que dentro de la bolsa quedara algo para comer luego de meterse al lago, ya que al salir del agua siempre te agarra hambre.

"Egto egta moy rigcoh" dijo Ronald con la boca llena de comida

"Ron! Nadie quiere ver tu procesó digestivo" dijo la castaña con cara de asco.

"Pegdon" dijo con la boca nuevamente, llena de comida

"Ya déjalo, mejor come hermanito" dijo Gin

Luego de varios minutos, donde solo se escucharon las voces de Ginny, Hermione y Harry hablar, ya que Ron simplemente se concentro en comer, decidieron que ya era suficiente ya que simplemente estaban desayunando, pero como siempre Ron no se lleno, pero no le importo estar lleno o no, al momento de ver a Hermione sacándose la remera para introducirse al agua, cosa que lo hizo atorar con un sándwich

"Pero que haces Herms?" pregunto horrorizado

"Pues tu que crees?" pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido "Hay Ron! Me voy a nadar un rato" dijo como si nada

"Sin remera?" pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos

"Pues si, es una costumbre muggle, es decir, que quieres que me meta vestida?" pregunto con aire de sabelotodo, a lo que Ron simplemente negó, y dejo continuar a su amiga con su tarea, primero se saco la remera y luego el short que traía puesto, dejando a relucir su cuerpo, cosa que no paso por alto al pelirrojo, ya que la miro de arriba ah abajo, su figura estaba bien marcada, era delgada y con un buen cuerpo, cosa que las túnicas del colegio no dejaban ver _"Por Merlín, es mas linda de lo que yo creía"_ pensó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de mirarla ni un minuto.

"Ron, Ron!" gritaba su pequeña hermana, pero simplemente no la escuchaba ya que estaba en "su" mundo, entonces la pequeña no tuvo otra opción y le tiro agua, y así logro sacarlo de su mundo.

"Pero que haces Ginevra?" dijo un exasperado Ron.

"Que hago?" pregunto con voz maliciosa "Pues trato de que no ojeas a Herms y tampoco babees por ella, ya deja de mirarla!" grito muy fuerte, provocando que la chica se sonrojara muchísimo y el, ni hablar, hasta las orejas se le pusieron rojas.

"Emmm…mejor yo me voy a meter emm...a nadar, pues tu sabes" dijo rápidamente _Hermione "Así que me mira? Pues tal vez Ginny tiene razón, y pues bueno…ya veremos_" pensó maliciosamente, y se dirigió al lago, una vez dentro comenzó a jugar con Harry, mientras Ginny charlaba con Ron.

-------------- Fuera del Lago --------------

"Ron" dijo la chica "Perdóname, es que no se porque te molesto tanto" dijo con la voz cortada

"Vete Ginny, la verdad, siempre pasa lo mismo, porque me tienes que hacer quedar mal?" pregunto con tristeza, dicho esto su pequeña hermana se acercó, lo abrazo y trato de pedir disculpas, cosa muy difícil para los Weasley debido a que el orgullo también era demasiado característico en esta familia.

"Perdona…de verdad, tu sabes que yo te quiero, a pesar de todo, yo quiero aunque no parezca, que tu estés con Hermione, porque aunque tu me digas que no, yo se que ella te gusta" termino con medio sonrisa al ver la reacción de su hermano.

"Gi…nny, acaso todos lo saben?" pregunto con un hilo de voz.

"Personalmente, yo creo que si, aunque es fácil de ver, sabes?" se acomodo mas en los brazos de su hermano que ya le había devuelto el abrazo, y continuo "Creo que se lo tendrías que decir" dicho esto, lo beso en el cachete muy tiernamente, y volvió a hablar "Me voy al lago, yo creo que no deberías perder la oportunidad" y se hecho a correr.

"_Bueno, pues ya es obvio no Weasley? Entonces, vamos le decimos todo, y que? Perdemos su amistad? No, no creo, nuestra amistad es más fuerte que eso...o no?"_ pensó, pero ningún pensamiento le servia, entonces opto, por ir al lago. Así, se saco la remera dando a relucir un bello cuerpo, bastante formado debido al quidditch y algo pálido, pero aún así muy lindo para cierta chica castaña de cabellos rebeldes que se encontraba dentro del lago _"Guau! Ese si que es un cuerpo, donde lo tenia guardado?"_ se atrevió a pensar.

Luego de ese momento, el chico se metió al lago, y comenzó a molestar a Harry y a Hermione tirando les agua, cosa que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo una guerra entre los Weasley y Granger-Potter, ya que Ginny se había sumado a la pequeña batalla, luego de estar varias horas así, decidieron almorzar, y así volvieron a jugar pero fuera del agua, jugaron un par de juegos muggles ya que Harry había hecho un hechizo para aparecer un pelota (n/a: no sabía muy bien si ponerlo o no, pero ya me decidí xD), y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, hasta que en un momento, Harry y Ginny desaparecieron como por arte de magia (n/a: lo quería decir ya!)

"Donde están los chicos?" pregunto un Ron muy inocente

"Ni idea!" dijo la chica "_Oh, no, Gin me las pagaras"_ pensó.

"Bueno, entonces que hacemos, porque yo creo que ya hace bastante frío, pero si tu quieres nos podemos quedar" dijo Ron en un tono muy dulce. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, se escucho

"Mejor vallamos yendo, ya es tarde y aparte tengo bastante frío"

"Bueno, vamos" dijo y continuo "Toma" dicho esto se saco su camiseta, dejando nuevamente su torso desnudo, y se la pasa a la chica, la cual simplemente asintió y se ruborizo de sobremanera.

"Gra...Gracias, Ron" pudo terminar muy nerviosa.

"No es nada, ya estar mejor, o tienes un poco de frío todavía?" se atrevió a contestar _"Que tenga frío, que tenga frío"_ pensó.

"Pues, estoy mejor, pero igual apurémoslos, hace frío, y tu te vas a enfermar" dijo Hermione, al decir esto, Ron se animo a abrazarla

"Así estoy mejor" susurro muy cerca del oído de ella _"Que fue eso?"_ pensó medio ruborizado. Luego de esto, se decidieron a caminar camino a casa, sin hablar, ya que aunque fuese estar abrazados para ellos era ya muchísimo, demasiado tal ves? Por supuesto que no!

Al llegar a la Madriguera, se encontraron con Harry y Ginny hablando muy tranquilos, pero ni se molestaron en parar, siguieron caminando hacia sus cuartos, así abrazados como en su propio mundo, embelezados por el momento vivido, no era nada pero a la ves todo, estando arriba se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que los ruborizo muchísimo, y un tímido "hasta mañana" , y así decidieron ir a dormir, sin comer ni nada, simplemente pensando en el otro

"_Por lo menos nos abrazamos? Faltan cuatro días, ya se lo diré"_ pensaron ambos antes de caer en el sueño.


	4. Día Tres: Reconciliaciones y Planes

Florencia: Hola, como están?

Conciencia: pide disculpas ejem ejem

Florencia: (¬¬) Les pido disculpas por no actualizas, pero eh estado con muchos problemas, familiares (demasiados) y personales también, yo creo que no ah sido una muy buena semana

Conciencia: Para nada, fea fea

Florencia: Bueno, mejor comencemos con el fic, que ya mucho te haz tardado.

Conciencia: Queda claro que los personajes no son nuestros

Florencia: Es verdad, no son nuestros, ya saben de quién son

Conciencia: COMENZEMOS

Florencia: histérica 8-)

* * *

Día Tres: Reconciliaciones y Planes.

Era demasiado temprano, pero al azabache no le importo para nada, ya que se levanto sin hacer ruido ya que su compañero de cuarto aún dormía, así se fue al baño, se ducho y cambio lo más rápido que pudo, y salio de la habitación cerrando con demasiado cuidado la puerta. Camino varios pasos, y se encontró con la habitación de Ginny, la cual era compartida con Hermione, allí entro tratando, nuevamente de no hacer ruido, una vez dentro se acerco lentamente a la cama donde estaba durmiendo Gin, y la llamo, muy suavemente

"Gin…despierta" pero la chica ni se movía, "vamos Gin, despierta!" dijo nuevamente, pero nada pasaba, siquiera se movía de posición "Gin…amor, despierta" dijo dulcemente Harry, pero ella ni respondió, entonces no tuvo otra opción mas que taparle la boca y sacudirla muy fuerte, Recién ahí se despertó y abrió los ojos de sobremanera, luego de pegarle unos golpes a Harry le hizo una seña para que la soltara

"Linda forma de despertarme Potter, podrías se mas suave sabes?" dijo en un susurro, pero aun así se notaba que estaba bastante enojada.

"Mira Ginny, yo vine y trate de despertarte muy dulcemente" dijo resaltando la palabra "muy", y continuo "Pero tu, no hacías mas que seguir roncando"

"Ya ya, Potter, mejor cállate, y dime que quieres?" dijo ella todavía con mal tono.

"Pues quiero que te cambias, bajemos y hablemos, tenemos una charla pendiente de ayer, recuerdas?" dijo tratando de cambiar su tono de voz, a un tono dulce, luego de unos instantes en los que Ginny no hablo, el nuevamente se hizo escuchar "Y? Que me dices?"

"Esta bien, esta bien, pero ya, salgo un momento de la habitación así me cambio" contesto la pelirroja.

"Bueno, pero apresúrate hay mucho de que hablar" dijo en tono muy serio, instantáneamente se digno a salir por la puerta y esperarla, al pasar veinte minutos empezó a inquietarse _"Como puede tardar tanto en cambiarse? Que tanto se arregla, si ya es bonita de por si"_ se comento el mismo sonrojándose, diez minutos luego, salio la chica, estaba vestida muy común, con unos shorts de jean y una músculo blanca, algo _normal "Para vestirse así tarda tanto? Yo para ponerme una bermuda y una remera estoy cinco minutos, mujeres"_ se volvió a comentar.

"Listo Harry, vamos abajo? O donde quieres hablar?" pregunto la chica al cerrar bien la puerta

"Pues…de dos cosas, y mejor vamos afuera, si?" dijo nervioso el chico _"Que bien Potter, ayer ni titubeaste cuando la besaste, y ahora te pones nervioso, que logros los tuyos"_ se reprocho el solo.

"Esta bien, vamos?" pregunto, y el chico se paro, y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo seguido por la chica, al llegar afuera el azabache le hizo señas a la joven para que se sentara junto a el bajo un árbol de la Madriguera, primero el silencio reino y durante bastante tiempo, hasta que Ginny se animo a comenzar.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí, que querías Harry?" pregunto cariñosamente.

"Pues, esto es muy difícil para mi, yo-yo" tartamudeo "Yo quiero hablar contigo sobre...bueno, sobre dos cosas" termino como pudo.

"Bueno" dijo como si nada "Dime" continuo. _"Que sea de nosotros, que sea de nosotros"_ se repitió para si misma.

"Primero, que para mi es lo mas importante de todo, yo, yo…quiero hablar de nosotros" concluyo demasiado rojo debido al momento.

"Sobre…no-nosotros?" dijo ginny muy roja _"Ayer cuando me beso ni titubeo, y ahora tiembla?_" pensó la adolescente.

"Si, sobre nosotros" volvió a repetir _"Se valiente Harry, se valiente_" pensó el pelinegro.

"Esta bien" dijo la pelirroja luego de calmarse un poco, "Te escucho Harry" dijo con voz tierna (n/a: como la de las madres cuando te van a escuchar)

"Bueno, yo-yo" trato de continuar pero estaba demasiado nervioso, muchísimo "No se por donde empezar, Gin" concluyo al fin.

"Que te parece si por el principio?" contesto sarcásticamente "Vamos Harry, ya nos conocemos bastante, puedes hablar con confianza, soy tu-tu ami-amiga, no?" dijo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos vidriosos _"Amiga, solamente tu amiga…por tu decisión"_ se comento la chica..

"Ese es mi problema!" dijo levantando la cara

"Tu problema es ese? Mi amistad?" pregunto la chica cabizbaja "Si ese es tu problema, no me hablas ni me busques más! No ves que al decirme esto me haces daño?" continuo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero aun así las contuvo.

"Gin…es que tu no me entiendes, no?" dijo el con voz tierna, a lo que la aludida negó con la cabeza, "Mírame a la cara" continuo, pero ella no lo miro, le dolía mucho como para mirarlo a la cara, como ella no se movió, el decidió tomarla por la barbilla, Ginny trato de no mirarlo pero el chico ejerció mas fuerza que ella, y prácticamente la obligo, una ves que logro que ella lo mirase siguió con su discurso "Yo, me equivoque muchísimo contigo, yo-yo se que soy un tonto, y lo reconozco, pero yo no quiero tener mas una amistad contigo Gin, porque-porque" tartamudeo.

"Porque? Que?" cuestiono esperanzada Ginny.

"Tu-tu, yo-yo" titubeaba Harry, pero nada fuera de eso logra salir de sus _labios "Como decirlo? Si lo digo, me mirara raro, ya se la beso, pero si no responde o se molesta, tengo que decirlo, pero si me rechaza? Vamos Harry no seas cobarde, dilo y punto, si no corresponde bueno, ya veremos"_ discutía su mente consigo misma.

"Harry? Harry?" empezó decir Ginny bastante frustrada, ya que el no hablaba ni se movía, pero ningún sonido salio del azabache, luego de hacer bastantes cosas para llamar su atención, hasta que en un momento se harto y decidió que era tiempo de "hacer algo útil" y lo tomo muy fuerte por los hombros y grito "Harry escúchame!", a lo que el chico, simplemente, atino a ponerse las manos en las orejas y mirarla muy sorprendido.

"Per-perdona" dijo el azabache _"Vamos, Potter suéltalo_" se reclamo, "Eh…bueno, Gin, como ya sabes, y te lo dije a-ayer, quiero hablar de-de no-nosotros d-dos" concluyo mas que nervioso.

"De nosotros? Si ya lo dijiste, como dos veces, pero no se que quieres saber "de nosotros" ?" explico Ginny.

"Bueno, como y te dije ayer, yo-yo, me comporte muy mal contigo, yo-yo" ti titubeo un momento "Te sigo-tesigoamando" dijo demasiado rápido para continuar con su discurso

"Que-que tu que?" fue lo único que pudo decir y que lo dicho por el chico la tomo por sorpresa, demasiada sorpresa.

"Ya-ya me haz oído, y ya lo eh dicho, pero lo repetiré" dijo muy seguro, suspiro y volvió a comenzar "Yo Ginevra Weasley, yo Harry Potter te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien" continuo sin respirar "y me creo el mayor de los idiotas por haberte perdido por miedo, miedo a que te pase algo, miedo a que lo mas importante que tengo en esta vida le pase algo, miedo a que te mate como lo hizo con mis padres, miedo a que tu no estés conmigo, pero me di cuenta, que sin ti no soy yo, que tu eres la parte que me complemente la parte que me hace feliz, la parte que necesito para vencer a Voldemort" dijo el azabache con voz firme pero los ojos cristalinos a mas no poder, a causa de la contención de las lagrimas.

"Yo-yo...Harry, no-no" trato de decir la chica

"Ya se…no puedes cometer el mismo error dos veces?" siguió el moreno a forma de la oración que no pudo terminar la chica, a lo que ella simplemente negó y el pregunto "Entonces, que no puedes?"

"No puedo creer, que hayamos tenido que pa-pasar por es-esto para qu-que tu-tu te d-des cuent-cuenta que y-yo soy important-importante para ti-ti" dijo con muchas lagrimas en los ojos "de-de todas maneras yo-yo, te quie-quiero aún, tienes algo Potter que no me deja olvidarte" continuo formando una medio sonrisa en su cara.

"De verdad?" preguntó el chico con una gran sonrisa en la cara, a lo que ella solamente asintió, y el, simplemente, decidió que era momento de acercarse, entonces fue acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta fundirse en un beso muy tierno, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato, luego de varios minutos se separaron ya que necesitaban aire.

"En-entonces, quieres volver a s-ser mi no-novia?" tartamudeo Harry, no por miedo, sino por el nerviosismos que le causaba tener tan cerca a Ginny nuevamente. La respuesta no tardo en llegar, ya que ella simplemente lo volvió a besar, y al cortarlo, "Emmm, pues me podrías repetir la repuesta no la eh escuchado muy bien" comento con un tono muy pícaro.

"No se aproveche de mi bondad Potter" contesto la chica, pero aún así lo volvió a besar con las mismas ganas que la primera vez que lo había hecho "Ahora si le quedo clara la respuesta" continuo ella, al separarse.

"Pues...veras, yo creo que estoy sordo o algo, porque...bueno, no la eh escuchado muy bien" soltó con picardía a lo que ella simplemente le pego en el hombro de forma amistosa

"No te aproveches" soltó con voz seria, y al ver la cara de Harry se hecho a reir muy fuerte provocando unas carcajadas de parte de el. Entre besos, risas, juegos y palabras de cariño, el tiempo se paso y muy rápido, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo, así que decidieron volver a la casa, no sin antes prometerse que a la medianoche arreglarían "su plan"

Al entrar a la casa, un par se, en particular un chico pelirrojo se les acerco rápidamente y les pregunto con voz seria "Donde, han estado?"

"No-nosotros?" pregunto Ginny asustada debido a la expresión que estaba adoptando la cara de su hermano.

"Si, ustedes, donde estaban?" repitió con voz mandona.

"Pues, nosotros, estábamos a afuera, tu sabes…jugando al Quidditch" dijo no muy seguro de si mismo, a lo que el pelirrojo lo miro muy serio.

"Hay Ron, porque no les crees, estaban jugando al Quidditch, yo te lo dije" dijo Hermione, mirando a Ginny, con una mirada, de esas que dice "Luego hablamos"

"Eso, Ron, porque no nos crees?" continuo la hermanita de Ron, mirando a Hermione y luego a su hermano.

"Esta bien, les creo, les creo" dejo escapar el pelirrojo.

"Gracias Ronnieh" dijo en todo burlón su hermana, mientras le agarraba la mejilla y lo pellizcaba "Mejor vallamos a comer, y luego, no se, hagamos algo, si?" continuo la menor, a lo que lo que ellos simplemente se limitaron a asentir.

En el almuerzo no pasó nada fuera de lo común, Molly simplemente había conversado con Arthur, por otro lado a los chicos ni se los escucho hablar, ya que parecía que hacia años que no comían, solo se limitaron a decir "Es por la edad", por otro lado las chicas, hablaron pero en susurros, cosas que solamente ellas podían entender y escuchar, con códigos, y fue así como Ginny le contó lo sucedido con Harry, al terminar de almorzar fueron a sentarse a los sillones, ya que los chicos no podían ni moverse "Comimos demasiado" dijeron como excusa.

"bueno, que podemos hacer ahora?" se aventuro a preguntar Ron, cuando se le paso la pereza.

"Pues, yo creo que algo afuera, el día esta muy lindo, o no?" se apresuro a responder Ginny

"Demasiado lindo" respondió Harry mirando a Gin y sonriendo " Que podemos hacer?" dijo para continuar.

"Pues, no se…que tal jugar al Quidditch?" dijo Hermione, sorprendiendo a los tres presentes

"Q-Que?" logro decir Ronald "Tu-tu jugando al quidditch?" dijo no dándole crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon, pero ella simplemente se limito a asentir _"Por ti cualquier cosa_" pensó la chica con una sonrisa.

"Listo, ya esta todo dicho" se hizo escuchar Harry "como serán los equipos?"

"Emmm…ya se" dijo Ginny luego de pensar unos minutos "Nosotros dos" dijo señalando a Harry y luego ella "Y ustedes dos" dijo señalando a los dos restantes "Les parece?"

"Pues por mi, esta bien" dijo Harry

"Bueno" se limito a contestar Hermione con un brillo especial en los ojos.

"Si no hay otra salida" dijo sonriente "Busquemos las cosas, no?" continuo, así el y Harry se dirigieron a buscar las cosas para jugar, luego de unos minutos volvieron con las escobas y las pelotas, y así se dispusieron a jugar.

Jugaron casi toda la tarde, hasta el anochecer, el equipo de Ron y Hermione, realmente iba mal, el estuvo toda la tarde cuidando que ella no se lastimara, ya que le daba demasiado miedo caerse de la escoba y lastimarse, _"Si me va a agarrar así cada ves que me este por caer lo haré mas seguido, amo este juego"_ pensó varias veces en la tarde la chica. Al oscurecer simplemente se dedicaron a entrar, y sentarse en los sillones ya que el juego los había agotado, y como era de esperar Ron y Hermione perdieron y por goleada, pero aún así a ninguno de los dos les importo, habían logrado estar toda la tarde sin pelear y como si fuera poco, estuvieron abrazados casi todo el partido ya que ella "se caía muy fácil".

"Esto bueno el juego, lo tendríamos que repetir, pero creo que Hermy necesita un poco mas de practica con la escoba" dijo Harry y comenzó a reír, contagiándole la risa a todos.

"Si Ron, tu la podrías ayudar o no?" siguió Ginny con una sonrisa malévola, provocando el sonrojo de su hermano y su amiga.

"Basta de molestarme" dijo Ronald muy serio, provocando que Harry y Ginny dejaran de reír, y se levantaran rápidamente de donde estaban sentados y subieran a toda prisa

"Pues nosotros nos vamos a arriba" dijo Ginny nerviosa por la cara de su hermano

"A-así es" continuo su mejor amigo.

"Bueno, Herms, discúlpame pero yo me voy a dormir, no tengo ni hambre la verdad" dijo causando sorpresa en la castaña "Vienes?" dijo y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba, seguido de la chica

"Bueno, chau Ron duerme bien" dijo la castaña cortésmente "Y sueña con los angelitos" dijo a modo de burla, cosa que provoco que el chico se acercara peligrosamente a ella, como si fuese a besarla haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos, pero el se desvió hasta su oído y dijo en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír

"Si sueño soñare contigo, y te podría dar clases personales, no?" dicho esto la beso en el cachete y se fue, dejando ahí con una sonrisa tonta. Luego de unos minutos donde ella pensó las cosas que habían pasado hacia apenas minutos, decidió entrar a su habitación, encontrándose con Ginny "dormida" entonces no le quedo otra alternativa mas que dormir.

A la medianoche, la pelirroja se levanto sin hacer ruido, se vistió rápidamente, y salio con mucha prisa, nadie debía enterarse que ella iba a hablar con Harry. Una vez abajo se acerco hasta la ventana donde estaba el chico y lo beso en los labios como ya deseaba hacerlo, al terminar el beso

"Gin…Ya-ya, deja de jugar" dijo Harry, ya que Gin había comenzado a darle besos cortos cada dos segundos.

"Esta bien" dijo con cara de oveja degollada, se sentó y continuo "De que querías hablar conmigo?"

El niño-que-vivió se sentó junto a ella, la abrazo y dijo "Pues tenemos que hacer algo para que tu hermano y Hermy terminen juntos"

"Que!" preguntó sorprendida Ginny y alzo un poco (n/a: solo un poco :P) el tono de voz.

"Shhh" soltó Harry y le tapo la boca con sus manos "Pues, eso, que tenemos que ayudarlos, tu tanto como yo, sabemos que ellos dos se buscan y mucho, pero son dos..."

"Cabezotas" termino la oración la chica, que ya se había soltado "Bueno, entonces...cuéntame, que tienes en mente Potter?" pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Weasley..Weasley" dijo haciéndose el interesante "Ya eh pensado en todo, y a decirte verdad…resultara" continuo muy seguro de si mismo.

"Ah, si?" dijo ella y lo beso en los labios con mucha ternura "Entonces dime" siguió al cortar el beso muy bruscamente a decir verdad.

"Veras, esto en muy fácil, no se si sabes, pero yo tengo un pequeño regalo para tus padres, mañana se los daré" dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles y se los mostraba a la chica "así que supongo que ya mañana se irán, y volverán el sábado, sabes tenemos el tiempo que necesito para mi plan, con esto los juntaremos de seguro"

"Mis padres se irán? Y pues tu en ese tiempo quieres unir al cabezotas de mi hermano con la cabezota de Hermy?" pregunto dulcemente, a lo que el chico solo respondió con una sonrisa "Viendo que las cosas son así, que harás?" se animo a preguntar para continuar su discurso.

"En eso tu me tienes que ayudar, pues veras ellos son demasiado cabezotas como para decirse lo que sienten, no es así?" cuestiono recibiendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta "Entonces, nosotros les daremos un empujoncito, mañana tus padres se irán, y nosotros, pues, nosotros también, será como un campamento en el lago, y a ellos los dejaremos solos, aquí, los encerremos, pero primero tenemos que lograr que se peleen, esta claro?"Concluyo.

"Que se peleen? No los íbamos a juntar?" pregunto sin darle crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

"Si, primero tiene que estar peleados, les sacaremos celos a Ron, y pues cuando estén aquí solos y encerrados, hablaran, y lo harán, porque yo me asegurare de eso, esta claro?" pregunto el azabache

"Si general" dijo Gin a modo de burla.

"Bueno, entonces ya esta, el plan comenzara mañana, igual ahora es tarde" dijo entre un bostezo "Y pues, quiero seguir durmiendo, pero mañana te explicare todo mejor, si?" continuo, beso a la chica y subieron para dormir.

* * *

Bueno, eh aki otro capitulo, yo se que no es lo que ustedes esperaban pero bueno, como ya saben, semana mala, y pues creo que ahroa me tardare mas, por el colegio y mi madre, ya que la tengo que ayudar en su negocio S asi que espero que me sepan entender, y hoi por primero vez, contestare los rr ) Pero antes le mando saludos a Nidia! Que es una amiga del msn, que la conoci por mi flog ) Asi que nada gemte...saludos a ella i pues a Mika que tambien la kiero i mucho, tiene un flog re grozo )

BiAnK rAdClIfFe : Gracias por tomarte el tiempo pues de pasarte por mi fic, y darme animos, yo eh leido tus historias y pues, entre nosotras dos, escribes muy bien, a mi me gusta ) Siguete pasando

Hermione Weasley 92 : Pues tu tienes razon, es mas facil cuando no esta Voldermort merodeando, pero bueno, este transcurre en las vacaciones, el que tengo en mente pues no, asi que espero que eso no te moleste y te pases por mi otro fic, aunque todavia esta en produccion )

pinklongbottom: pues creo que tu tienes razon, es algo rapido, pero me alegro que a ti te guste y pues siguete pasando.

herms weasley : me agrada que concuerdes conmigo, porque es verdad, como dos personas tan opuestas se pueden gustar, pues es muy facil, ellos se complementan y se hacen bien, Gracias por pasar.

giuly: Disculpame disculpame, y vuelveme a disculpar. Se que proemti una confesion en el lago, pero creo que si lo hacia asi pues se terminaria, y no se, no quiero que sea tan rapido, pues gracias por decirme que es lindo mi fic D

miranda weasley : Nuevamente gracias por decirme que esta bonito, pero hago lo que puedo, pero tratare de apurarme, es que bueno, mis problemas y los tiempos me estan matando, pero ahroa estoy con el cap cinco, y pues en eso solo estoy concentrada, y gracias nuevamente.

Bueno, pues gracias a todos lo que pasan y se hacen un tiempo para dejar un rr, eso es re importante para mi, porque pues, me demuestra que lo leen, y anda...dejenme maz $ jajja (re ambiciosa) bueno, pues..nada maz...me voi )


	5. Día Cuatro: Planes en acción!

Día Cuatro: Planes en acción!

La mañana no era muy linda, pero eso no le importo, se despertó como pudo, y decidió salir de su habitación, no sin antes cambiarse el pijama, al salir de su dormitorio se dirigió abajo, donde se encontró con Molly, la madre de sus amigos

"Hola querida, que temprano te despertaste, te pasa algo, porque el día esta muy feo como para estar tan temprano arriba?" pregunto Molly preocupada por la castaña.

"Pasarme? Nada!" contesto la chica con una sonrisa falsa "Que feo día, no?" comento para cambiar de tema

"Pues si, pero ya encontraran algo por hacer" respondió y le guiño un ojo "Ahora, me podrías hacer un favor?" cuestiono logrando como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza "Pues, despierta a los chicos, ya esta el desayuno" continuo.

"Bueno" dijo rápidamente, y salio escaleras arriba, al llegar a su habitación, trato de despertar a Ginny, pero no puedo, entonces recordó a alguien que podría despertarla y se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos. Al entrar lo primero con lo que se topo fue la cama del azabache, al cual con un simple "Harry" pudo despertar

"Ah hola Herm" dijo el chico mientras bostezaba "Que pasa?" cuestiono

"Pues, nada, Molly dice que el desayuno ya esta así que pues baja, pero antes, podrías despertar a Ginny, yo se que tu puedes" dijo con voz picara y le guiño un ojo, provocando el sonrojo del chico

"Bu-bueno" balbuceo el niño de la cicatriz "Entonces, tu despierta a Ronnie" continuo cuando se acordó, provocando una mirada asesina por parte de la chica y provocando también que se sonrojara de sobremanera, luego de reir unos momentos, se vistió y se fue dejando a la chica con el pelirrojo.

"_Que lindo que se ve cuando duerme, es tan tierno, no puedo creer que me guste, pensar que vivimos peleando, como siendo tan opuesto me puede gustar?"_ se cuestiono, siempre era la misma pregunta, pero nunca un respuesta concreta, en ese momento una lucha interna comenzó.

"_Vamos Granger, no seas cobarde, despiertalo!" dijo la primera voz._

"_Se ve tan lindo ahí dormido" pensó la segunda_

"_Pero por favor, desde cuando te importa que se vea lindo?" dijo indignada por sus mismos pensamientos._

"_Pues…Desde siempre?" cuestiono con malicia_

"_Bueno-Bueno, ya despiertalo; que te hará, no creo que te de un beso…Aunque tu si se lo podrías dar, total no se enterara, estas mas que dormido; hazlo" dijo con picardía la segunda voz_

"_No, como lo haría? No-No lo puedo besar" dijo la voz de la razón._

"_Vamos, hazlo"_ se exigió, pero ya ningún voz se escucho, porque en ese momento se olvido de la razón y todo, y simplemente apoyo sus labios sobres lo de él, se sentía tan bien, tan completa, por unos momentos fue feliz hasta que sintió que el chico se comenzó a mover, y esto la asusto mucho, provocando que se parara de un salto, pero Ron simplemente se acomodo como para seguir durmiendo _"Si no lo despiertas ahora, pasara lo mismo de antes"_ pensó la razón.

"Ron-Ronald" lo llamo la chica, mientras lo movía suavemente

"Emmm..?" fue el sonido que expreso el

"Vamos, Ron, despierta, el desayuno ya esta servido" repitió la castaña.

"Emmm…Si tu supieras….emmm, lo que siento por ti…emmm" dijo el chico entre dormido, como si soñara con algo.

"Ronald!" grito ella, enojada por lo que escucho _"Claro, ahora esta tan enamorada de alguien, que hasta sueña con ella"_ pensó molesta.

"Ah? Ah?" grito el pelirrojo mirando para todos lados "Tu?" pregunto mirándola, pero se dio cuenta de sus fachas y atino a taparse simplemente.

"Hay que desayunar, vístete y baja" dijo con voz muy molesta

"Hey! Que te pasa?" cuestiono confundido, pero nadie le respondió ya que la castaña al terminar de hablar, se fue de la habitación.

"_Y ahora que hice?"_ se cuestiono _"Oh, Oh no, por favor, no me abra escuchado soñar no, Harry dice que siempre sueño con ella y que hablo, por favor, que no me allá escuchado hablar, por favor por favor" _pensó muy asustado, luego se vistió y decidió bajar rápido, _"tengo que hablar con ella" _se dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Ya estaban todos en la mesa, solo faltaba el, al llegar se sentó y trato de buscar la mirada de la chica, pero ella la esquivaba, así paso todo el desayuno sin nada importante, al terminar Harry junto a Ginny ayudaron a la señora Weasley

"Señora Weasley" dijo tímidamente Harry frente a todos.

"Dime Molly, siempre te lo tengo que recordar, ya eres de la familia" dijo y miro a su hija, provocando el sonrojo de ambos y la risa de Ronald

"Mami..Nos avergüenzas!" dijo Ginny en un susurro y con denotado enojo en su cara

"Perdón" contesto la aludida en el mismo tono "Pues bueno, que me iban a decir?" continuo en tono normal para continuar.

"Es que Molly...yo me eh tomado un GRAN atrevimiento" comenzó Harry "Yo-yo le quería agradecer por todo lo que su familia hace por mi, así que me eh tomado el atrevimiento de comprarles a usted y su espeso un pasaje y una estadía por un par de días para que se vallan al "Valle Encantado" termino el azabache.

"Pero Harry, hijo, no debías hacerlo, si nosotros hacemos algo por ti es porque de verdad lo sentimos, tu sabes que ya eres como un hijo para nosotros" dijo Molly emocionada, con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

"Es todo un placer para mi hacerlo" soltó el moreno con una gran sonrisa en su cara, luego de esto la mujer lo abrazo como lo hacia siempre, casi dejándolo sin aire.

"Gracias" dijo emocionada "Pero para cuando son los pasajes?" continuo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

"Pues, hoy a la noche se tendría que ir, y volverían el sábado, claro si es que aceptan, no?" dijo el azabache mirando a la señora y luego a la pelirroja que seguía ahí sin hablar.

"Acepta mami, estaremos bien los cuatros solos, acuérdate que ya estamos grandes, y los cuatro nos podremos cuidar, si?" dijo Ginny para convencer a su madre.

"Emmm..." la señora Weasley parecía dudar, pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Harry y Ginny no hicieron mas que mirar a Molly, la cual luego de varios minutos mas

"Esta bien, hoy mismo nos vamos, cuando Arthur llegue le tendré preparado todo, y pues, nos iremos" dijo con una sonrisa "Ahora váyanse que tengo que ordenar todo para la noche" continuo, y desapareció de la cocina.

"Lo lograste Harry" repetía Ginny una y otra ves, hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraban Hermione y Ron, los cuales ni se miraban, parecían enojados, y eso lo notaron los dos adolescentes por eso primero los miraron e hicieron señales de desaprobación con la cabeza solo para ellos dos

"Hey chicos, que pasa, porque las caras?" se atrevió a preguntar Harry luego de debatir con el mismo unos instantes.

"Nada" dijeron los dos aludidos al mismo tiempo.

"Nada?" pregunto Ginny "A mi me parece que si, ni siquiera se miran, que les pasa?" repitió Ginny tomando la mano de Harry.

"Es q-que nos peleamos" dijo Ron "No-no, mejor dicho ella se enojo y siquiera se porque" grito Ron ya harto de haberle pedido perdón ciento de veces, y a ver escuchado como respuesta a todas un frío "No" siquiera sabia porque estaba TAN enojada.

"Yo me enoje, si es cierto, pero tu sabes el motivo" respondió gritando la castaña.

"No lo se, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, no lo se, no lo se" repitió bajando su tono de voz.

"Pu-pues bueno, eso es tu culpa, tu tienes la culpa de que estemos peleados" dijo ella nerviosa "_Siquiera se porque me molesto tanto, tan solo estaba soñando_" pensó tranquilizándose "_Si pero con otra_" siguió pensando y se volvió a molestar tanto o mas que antes "_Tal ves esta soñando contigo..._" continuo en sus pensamientos, y sonrió pero no se dio cuenta que dos chicos la miraban atónitos mientras un pelirrojo de buena altura le sacudía la mano frente a su cara

"Hermione!" grito Ginny muy cansada e la situación y luego la mira con una sonrisa picara.

"Que Que?" grito asustada

"Pues que estábamos hablando de por qué te molestaste conmigo y no nos contestas, o por lo menos a mi" dijo un ya cansado Ron..

"Ya lo dije, tu lo sabes" repitió haciéndose la ofendida, en realidad no había motivo para enojarse con el, estaba soñando, cual era el problema? pues el problema era que no precisamente soñaba con ella, porque no soñaba con ella, si ella si con el, porque el no se fijaba en ella como ella en el, el realmente la confundía, porque la había besado si no sentía nada, porque la abrazaba si era claro que con un simple rose la tenia a sus pies, porque tantas veces era cariñoso y tantas otras tan odioso y fastidioso, siempre se cuestionaba lo mismo, pero no había respuesta, las respuestas las tenias el y ella las tendría que averiguar, ella tenia que saber que es lo que el sentía "_Yo lo averiguare_" se animo a pensar.

"Yo? Ya lo se? Pero…yo-yo no te hice nada, creo que es la primera vez que sinceramente no te hago nada y tu, pues tu te molestas" dijo Ron muy decidido.

"Olvídalo" dijo sin ganas.

"Olvidarlo? Ah, nono, tu me dices ya que es lo que pasa!" dijo ron mientras la tomaba de las manos, provocando el sonrojo de ambos y las risas de bajas de los dos presentes.

"_Esto es una locura_" pensaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

"Emmm…creo que tenemos que hablar Hermione" dijo el pelirrojo sin soltar su mano "A solas" continúo mirando a los que sobraban (n/a: que malo ¬¬).

"Harry, creo que el día esta muy lindo afuera, porque no salimos?" dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de su amado y lo tiraba hacia las afuera de la casa, dejando a Herms y a Ron solos.

"Ya se fueron"dijo ella, un poco temblorosa no solo por el hecho de que el la sujetaba de la mano sino también por el hecho de que tenía miedo de la charla que se aproximaba y que a decir verdad, ya se había extendido bastante tiempo (n/a: a decir verdad, si, demasiado tiempo, como que…A ver pienso pienso, cuatro años, desde tercero que se gustan y ahí se dieron cuentan, porque ya se notaba que ella lo miraba mucho de chiquitos…mejor sigo)

"Ah, si si, bueno, entonces, tomemos asiento, si?" dijo el mientras con una mano señalaba un sillón, y con la otra, bueno, aún sostenía la mano de la castaña.

"Bueno"dijo ella mirándolo embelezada, aun no lo podía creer pero aún así trato de hablar "D-de que qui-quieres hablar conm-conmigo?" balbuceaba demasiado nerviosa.

"Creo que tu ya lo sabes" dijo el cabizbajo "Pero aún así te lo tengo que decir" continuo y la miro directo a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que lo traían loco hacia ya demasiado tiempo, porque fue tan tonto y no le dijo nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad, aún recordaba todo, pero lo que mas recordaba era ese maldito baile de curto año, como se pudo a ver puesto tan celoso, no podía creer que ella su mejor amiga hasta ese momento, ella lo había cambiado por ese pelón odioso(n/a: amo cuando dice eso xD)

"Esta bien" fue lo único que pudo decir ella _"Que me querrá decir? Que sea lo que yo pienso, por favor"_

"Yo voy a hablar, y te pido que no me interrumpas ya se me hace demasiado difícil decirlo así que, espero que lo entiendas de una sola ves, si?" cuestiono el con la voz algo temblorosa pero aún así parecía muy seguro de si mismo, a lo que su amiga Hermione simplemente asintió lentamente, "Emm…este, pues por donde empezar" continuo, ya los nerviosos se fueron apoderando de el.

"Pues, por el principio?"Cuestionó ella con una sonrisa sincera.

"Si fácil decirlo" susurro el para si mismo, y desvió la mirada

"Que dijiste?" cuestiono con el entrecejo fruncido

"Nada" dijo el rápidamente y volvió a mirarla "Creo que mejor empiezo porque sino, estaremos aquí toda la tarde…Hay una chica" se animo a empezar

"Si?...y?" cuestione entre ansiosa y nostálgica la chica de cabellos rebeldes

"Pues, la verdad…es que no se, me gusta, pero demasiado y yo creo..que ya es hora de decirlo lo que siento, pero me da miedo, demasiado, como decirle todo lo que me hace sentir, si no hay palabras?" le cuestiono con una sonrisa triste.

"No lo se" dijo con un hilo de voz "Pero tal vez, sería mas fácil un acto que las palabras, no lo crees? Como dicen "Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras" continuo tratando de sonreír aunque la verdad, ese era el momento menos indicado, el chico que le gustaba le estaba diciendo que había otra (n/a: que dramática xD si que hay otra! Y soy yo jaja…Ojala –suspiro-)

"Entonces…" continuo el chico en un susurro acercándose a ella "Es mejor actuar que decir?" pregunto ya demasiado cerca de sus labios

"Aja" fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que la cercanía del chico la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

"Pues si es así…actuare" dijo cuando se disponía a besarla, ya sus labios se rozaban cuando un "PUF!" se hizo escuchar

"Aja" dijo George

"Así los queríamos encontrar" grito su hermano gemelo Fred, mirando fijamente a cierto pelirrojo y cierta castaña, los cuales se separaron sin poder consumar su tan esperado beso, y como si no fuera obvio sonrojándose de sobremanera por lo que casi iba a pasar

"_Que oportunos"_ pensaron los dos adolescentes enojados.

"Porque las caras?" pregunto haciéndose el tonto Fred

"Creo que interrumpimos, no?" siguió George

"Si" dijo entre dientes Ron.

"Perdo..."Acoto George

"nanos" siguió Fred

"Si si, ya gracias" dijo Ron enojado y se fue de la habitación.

"Creo que metimos la pata" dijo Fred una ves que Ron desapareció, luego de unos minutos su gemelo George le pego un codazo y le señalo a la chica, la cual seguía sentada y parecía que pensaba (n/a: que raro de parte de ella :P) Entonces se sintieron culpables, y se sentaron uno de cado lado de ella, simplemente la miraron, de verdad parecía pensar

"Hey Herms!" dijo George que se encontraba a la derecha de la castaña.

"En que piensas?" se atrevió a preguntar Fred, que estaba a la izquierda, pero no hubo respuesta solo un re soplido, y no parecía de enojo como todos los que habían recibido de parte de la chica, este era diferente, este era de tristeza, ellos habían metido la pata y lo sabían.

"Lo sentimos" dijeron a la vez, pero ella simplemente pudo mirarlos

"Por favor, nunca te vimos así, de verdad lo sentimos" dijo George apenado, mientras su gemelo simplemente lo ayudo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

"Lo se, se que lo sienten, pero no es por ustedes es por Ron que estoy así" se animo a confesar a los gemelos, gemelos en los cuales nunca había confiado

"Por-Por.." dijo George titubeando, realmente se encontraba sorprendido

"Ron?" termino el otro.

"Si, por el, la verdad no lo entiendo, ustedes lo conocen mas que yo, pero aún así creo que ustedes tampoco lo entenderían" continuo la chica.

"Cuéntanos" dijeron a la vez

"Es que...bueno, estábamos peleados, ya se que es obvio" acoto al ver la cara de los chicos "y pues bueno, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y me confeso que hay una chica que le gusta, y me pregunto que hacer" continuo, pero parecía que no se anima a seguir.

"Sigue" dijo Fred con una sonrisa sincera, de verdad querían que ella confiara en ellos, al fin y al cabo no eran malos, solo traviesos.

"Esta bien" sonrió con tristeza, pero aún así era una sonrisa sincera "Y yo le dije que actué, que seria mas valioso, y pues...el, se disponía a besarme va eso creo, pero nunca lo averiguare porque ustedes dos aparecieron; de verdad oportunos" continuo, pero en ningún momento se la noto enojada con ellos.

"De verdad metimos la pata" dijo George con cara de pena

"Si, esta bien, discúlpenme pero tengo que pensar muchas cosas, siquiera paso el mediodía y ya no tengo ganas de nada, chau" dijo y se fue a su habitación.

"De verdad nos pasamos, pero como siempre fue tu culpa" dijo Fred, como para sentirse menos culpable

"Sabes que no fue mi culpa, no lo digas para sentirte menos culpable" grito George, estaba realmente molesto, no con su gemelo o con alguien, sino que con el.

"Perdón, tienes razón, tenemos que hacer algo, y tiene que ser ya, creo que le arruinamos el día a varios" dijo luego de unos momentos.

"Ya lo se, ya lo se" grito George, y ante la mirada de su hermano prosiguió "Como ya te habrás enterado, mama se va con papa, no?" cuestiono y su gemelo simplemente asintió "Bueno, a que no a divinas quienes serán las niñeras?"

"Que se yo, alguien de confianza" respondió alzándose de hombros, a lo que el otro pelirrojo le pego con fuerza en la cabeza "Que?" grito por el dolor.

"Que nosotros seremos los niñeros, idiota! Hay veces que pienso que no eres mi gemelo" dijo George.

"Claro claro, entendí el plan!" grito luego de unos minutos de silencios.

"Me alegro, ahora...a convencer a mamá" dijo, y fue donde su madre.

Lograron convencer a su madre, pero no a su hermano y la castaña de que salieran de la habitación, intentaron de todo Ginny hizo de todo, le hablo pero nada, le dijo que le compraría libros y tampoco, hasta que se sacaría las mejores notas! Pero nada funciono, realmente estaba artudida; por otro lado tanto Harry como los gemelos, trataron con todo, comida, dulces, poner arañas en la habitación, gritarle, pegarle, pero nada funciono el realmente estaba traumado _"Trate de besarla, trate de besarla, arruine todo_" era lo único que pensaba el chico. Nada pudieron hacer por ellos, y así llego la noche.

Los gemelos, le informaron a su padre de que se tendría que ir con su madre, y así fue, a la noche se fueron, pero aún así, ninguno de los dos adolescente bajo, necesitaban pensar demasiadas cosas.

"Creo que realmente nos pasamos" dijo George apenado

"Si, como se pudieron aparecer en un momento así?" cuestiono indignada Ginny, quien se encontraba junto a Harry en un sillón.

"No sabíamos que estaba por pasar eso" acoto Fred

"Es verdad Gin, yo se que hace mucho que sabemos que esto iba a pasar, y creeme yo no creo que los gemelos hallan querido arruinar ese momento, todos aquí sabemos que ellos se quieren, mañana comienza nuestro plan princesa" dijo el azabache y beso a su novia en la frente.

"Su plan?" cuestiono un gemelo "No, mañana comienza nuestro plan" continuo señalándose y luego a su hermano.

"Su plan?" acoto Ginny "Cuéntennos ya!" exigió para continuar.

"Esta bien…" dijo George, y les contó su grandioso plan.

"Hay pero si es parecido al nuestro" dijo Harry cuanto los gemelos terminaron "Que les parece si, pues…los cuatro ayudamos" termino.

"Esta bien" dijeron ambos gemelos "Creo que tenemos mucho por delante, son dos días y tiene que llevarse a cabo nuestro plan, así que yo me voy a dormir, necesitare energía para lidiar con ellos dos" acoto Fred señalando las habitaciones de arriba.

"Tienes razón, buenas noches" dijo Ginny, y se despidió de todos, al igual que su novio, y subieron para ir a dormir.

* * *

Hola! como estan? espero qe bien, yopido disculpas, pero realemnte no fue nada facil escribir este capitulo, eh estado enferma una semana, i pues sigo asi, luego cuando ya tenia el capitulo terminado no va qe se me rompe el computador, luego lo volvi a escribir pero en mi otro computador no podia ni ingresar ni a los fotolos ni a ninguna pagina de internet, pues si al msn pero no a las paginas, tenia un virus, tuve qe tomar el computador de mi madre y escribirlo ahi, y pues ahora lo pase a mi computador y aqi lo tengo, este capitulo creo qe no es muy bueno, pero las cosas ya se van definiendo, y espero que me sepan entender, aparte el colegio me esta matando, toidos los días pruebas y esas cosas, mis amigos, mi familia, TODO...tengo qe ayudar a mi cuñada, porqe voi a ser tía, no se si les conte pero bueno, voi a ser tia espero qe sea nene ) i pues nada...Gracias por leer i dejen rr qe me fascina saber qe piensan de mi..Adioz!

giuly: viste? si los hacia declararse pues la historia perderia el interes, i yo tus rr asi qe por eso, eh decido qe tarden en confesarse, pero ojo, siempre pasaran cosas...no confesiones sino..pues..aprietos...siguelo leyendo i pues, me gustan muchos tus fics ;) eh leido uno )dejame mas rr...i gracias por todo.

harrymaniatica:te pido mil disculpas por haberme demorado mas de lo acordado, es qe eh estado enferma, los estudios, la familia, los amigos, todo, mi sobrino qe esta en camino, se ah hecho muy dificil, y muchas gracias por darme apoyo, se qe no me conoces pero igual tu rr me levanto el animo, gracias por apoyarme, i pues espero tu rr de este cap!

Hermione Weasley 92 : jaja..a mi tmb me encantaria demasiado qe ron me hable asi, pero bueno, qe se le puede hacer no? algun día, soñar no cuesta nada, i pues ya pasare por tu fic i veras mi rr, de verdad, no eh tenido tiempo..gracias!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe :gracias por tu elejio, i pues..a mi me ahn gustado muchos tus fic, lei todos los R/Hr de verdad, i pues nada..siguete pasando!

pinklongbottom: ajjaja..te volviste a pasar, i yo pase por tus fic, no eh terminado ninguno de leerlo, pero bueh, mis disculpas el tiempo no es lo mio en este mes, i pues nada..siguete pasando, i yo terminare de leer tus fic, adioz! )

Nada maz..gracias a todos por pasar, i pues espero sus rr )

Chau!


	6. Día Cinco:Tratando de arreglar las cosa

Día Cinco: Tratando de arreglar las cosas a pesar de los celos.

"Ya Fred, haz el desayuno" se quejaba George demasiado temprano por la mañana.

"No, ese no fue el trato" grito el gemelo "Hazlo tu, así quedamos, primero tu y luego yo" continuo y se cruzo de brazos.

"Esta bien" dijo malhumorado, y con un movimiento de varita, preparo todo "Gracias por nada" le dijo a Fred enojado.

"Hola chicos" saludo el azabache que bajaba de la escalera en pijama.

"Ah hola!" dijeron ambos de mal humor

"Que les pasa, ni siguiera desayunamos y ya están de mal humor?" cuestiono Harry.

"Es su culpa" se excuso George "No quiso hacer el desayuno" continuo como si eso fuera algo tan grave

"Vamos, solo fue un movimiento de varita, hasta Neville podría hacer y nada pasaría" comento divertido, y se hecho a reir, luego de unos minutos los gemelos se le unieron.

"Hay gente que es normal, y todavía duerme!" grito Hermione desde las escaleras

"_Que humor_" pensaron los gemelos y Harry al mismo tiempo, y dejaron de reir para mirarla y como corresponde saludarla con un "Buenos días"

"Que te pasa?" pregunto Harry mirandola directamente a los ojos, ella no le podía mentir a el, el fue el primero en saber que ella gustaba de Ron, el fue el primero en saber de sus celos, de su beso con Krum, de todo, era su hermano prácticamente, ella no podía esconderle nada

"Nada" dijo mirándolo fijo, como queriéndole decir _"luego hablamos_"(n/a: no les pasa, que las personas que realmente los conocen pueden saber que les pasa sin que ustedes se los diga? Bueno, a eso yo le llamo que me lean la mirada xD)

"Bueno" dijo Harry y en un susurro para ellos dos dijo "Luego hablamos, tu no estas bien" y se sentaron en la mesa.

"A desayunar" dijeron Fred y George, y como si esto sería una carrera comenzaron a comer todo, no comían devoraban para la vista de Hermione y por supuesto, la del niño-que-vivió.

"Egto egta delicioso"comento Fred escupiendo comida para todos lados.

"Eso fue asqueroso" se escucho decir a Ginny, quien recién había bajado de su dormitorio, ya cambiada, saludo a su novio con un fugaz beso en los labios y al resto con un simple "Buenos días" y se dispuso a comer.

"Que raro que no baje, Ron, no?" comento Harry como si nada

"Si, no se" contesto Hermione para sorpresa de todos los presentes, quienes se quedaron con la mirada atónita.

"Alguien debería ir a buscarlo" comento Ginny para hacer desaparecer el silencio.

"Yo voy" comento nuevamente Herms, haciendo atragantar a los pelirrojos, y se fue escaleras arriba a buscar a su amado.

"_Esta rara hoy, que le pasara? Ya hablaremos Granger"_ pensó Harry pero aún así siguió comiendo.

La castaña subió apresurada y torpemente las escaleras, al llegar a la habitación de paro en seco, ni ella entendía porque se levanto tan rápido y mucho menos porque se dispuso a buscar a su "amigo", pero ya no podía bajar y decir que se había arrepentido así que, sin mas pensar, giro el picaporte y entro a la habitación, la misma tenia ese olor característico de Ronald, el cual ah decir verdad la volvía totalmente loca, todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto por una corriente eléctrica, nuevamente estaba en su cuarto como el día anterior.

"Que no pase lo de ayer, que no pase lo de ayer" repetía una y otra ves en susurros, hasta que llego a la cama de cierto pelirrojo, primero lo observo detenidamente, como si no quisiera olvidar ni un detalle del mismo; contó cada una de las pecas de chico, características en la familia esas pecas que le daban un aire de hombre pequeño, porque ya era todo un hombre (n/a: y que hombre? No Lucyh, Dai… i Nidia, jajja $), se encontraba tan perdida en el rostro del chico, que no se dio cuenta que el mismo comenzó a abrir los ojos.

"Que haces aquí?" dijo entre bostezo el

"Eh..yo, pues-tu veras, yo-yo, pues es fácil explicar porque yo es-estaba aquí mismo" dijo ella muy nerviosa mirando al chico, pero no justamente a la cara, ya que el al despertarse se sentó en la cama destapándose por completo, dejando a la vista su físico blancuzco simplemente tapado por su bóxer (n/a: que momento sexy :O)

"Que pasa?" pregunto y luego se miro por completo, y descubrió su estado pero no se cohibió como lo haría naturalmente _"Estas es mi oportunidad para saber que sientes Granger"_ pensó maliciosamente, "Que tanto miras?" continuo acercándose coquetamente a la chica.

"Na-nada" comento ella fugazmente mirándolo a los ojos

"Nada?" pregunto a una distancia peligrosa "Nos debemos una charla, no?" comento casi en un susurro.

"Aja" fue lo único que pudo decir con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"En que estábamos?" pregunto el con una sonrisa sensual

"Me-me comentabas quien te gusta, pero no me dijiste quien era, y hablábamos que era mejor actuar que decir; recuerdas?" dijo ella tratándose de concentrar pero aún así sin dejar de mirarlo fijo a los ojos.

"Ya recordé, quedamos en que…debería actuar, y eso haré" dijo muy seguro de si mismo, y acorto la distancia entre ellos, logrando así un beso perfecto, beso cargado de ternura, amor y muchas cosas mas, que solo ellos entendían, tanto tiempo deseando esto, tanto tiempo de celos y confusiones, de interferencias en los mensajes indirectos, tanto tiempo perdido.

"Al fin" susurro el, todavía con los labios sobre los de ella

"Que- que fue eso?" pregunto ella asustada y se alejo, poco, ya que no quería arruinar el momento perfecto que juntos habían logrado.

"Pues, yo creo que un beso, que es lo quieres saber?" cuestiono Ron con una leve sonrisa.

"El motivo" respondió la castaña formando medio sonrisa.

"Pues, que mas tengo que decir o hacer, me gus…" trato de terminar Ron, pero algo lo interrumpió, era su lechuza, la lechuza del maldito búlgaro, búlgaro fastidioso que se había estado entrometiendo entre ella y el, desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, demasiado dos años ya desde su llegada, y a pesar de todo el no podía deshacerse de él "Lo que me faltaba!" grito histérico y enojado "Siempre tiene que arruinar todo"

"Que arruino?" pregunto ella torpemente "Vamos, es Vicktor nada mas" continuo y trato de acercarse para volver a besarlo, pero el se alejo rápidamente.

"Que-que arruino? Quieres saber que arruino, pues no lo sabrás, porque ahora que Vicky te mando una carta correrás a responderle, y claro, que Ronald se muera, pero esta bien Granger, vete con el" siguió enojado, provocando que a la castaña los ojos se le pusieran llorosos

"Pero que dices?" pregunto ella, con los ojos vidriosos.

"Lo que oyes" grito todavía mas exasperado _"Siempre Vicky en el medio, lo odio"_ pensaba una y otra vez.

"_Un momento Granger, porque estas por llorar? Acaso eres tonta? O que? Esta celoso, celoso de ti y Vicktor, no te das cuenta? Ahí nose como eres la mas inteligente del colegio si lo mas obvio no lo ves!"_ le gritaba su voz interna demasiado feliz. "Ronald? Tu- tu estas celoso acaso?" pregunto por fin una decidida castaña.

"Pues no" dijo con voz indiferente, y se dio media vuelta "_Es obvio que estoy celoso, que acaso eres tonta?"_

"Bueno, si no estas celoso, creo que me iré, creo que no tenemos más nada que hablar, no?" pregunto ella con voz coqueta acercándosele peligrosamente al pelirrojo.

"_No seas débil Ronald, no lo seas, por favor no lo seas, no lo seas"_ se repetía en susurros una y otra ves el chico.

"Adiós" dijo coquetamente rozando los labios del pelirrojo, pero sin besarlo, simplemente lo dejo con las ganas, el se había portado duro con ella, era una tonta carta de Krum nada para hacer tanto escándalo, pero ahora se sentía segura, estaba segura de que el sentía lo mismo que ella por el, dicho lo ultimo bajo, dejando al pelirrojo tocándose los labios.

"Al fin bajas Granger!" grito una entusiasmada Ginny, pero al notar la gran sonrisa de su amiga, continuo "Que paso ahí arriba que bajas así?" termino señalándole la boca, o mejor dicho la gran sonrisa.

"Yo se Yo se!" comenzó un de los gemelos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Creo que yo también!" dijo Fred "Algo que tenga que ver que Ronnieh" continuo haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara

"Que fácil de delatar eres Herms" dijo Harry, quien se comenzó a reír de la situación que se había formado, pero su amiga pelirrojo la ayudo, llevándosela de un brazo, era insoportable que se rieran de ella como niños pequeños.

Una vez fuera de la cocina, la pelirroja la condujo hacia la pieza de ellas, cerro la puerta y la miro muy seria al principio, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo que Hermione se riera nerviosa, la sonrisa que había formado era igual a la de sus hermanos mayores, pero lo peor aun era que sabía que la cargaría como sus hermanos mayores.

"Porque tan nerviosa Granger?" pregunto sonando igual que George

"Yo-yo, nerviosa? Por favor Weasley" contesto la castaña mientras se mordía el labio, acto que la delato

"No te muerdas el labio" grito señalándola "Estas nerviosa!" continuo victoriosa.

"Si, lo estoy, cual es el problema?" se animo a cuestionar Hermione.

"Problema? Ninguno, simplemente que me tendrás que contar ya lo que paso arriba con mi querido hermano, porque bajaste nerviosa, así que suelta todo ya" dijo emocionada Ginny, mientras al mismo tiempo se tiraba a la cama y con ese acto sentaba a la castaña de manera muy brusca junto con ella.

"Que quieres saber?" pregunto resignada, sabia muy bien que le tenia que contar todo, absolutamente TODO a su amiga, se lo quería contar, pero también le daba vergüenza, todos sabemos que no tenemos motivos para tener vergüenza de nuestros amigos, pero ella lo tenia porque del "problema" que hablarían era el hermano de su amiga sobre todas las cosas.

"Emmm…pues como esta el clima en Bulgaria" dijo en tono sarcástico, pero al ver la cara de su amiga continuo "Como me preguntas que quiero saber, si eso es algo obvio, quiero saber que paso entre tu y mi hermano" termino señalándola con el dedo, en modo de acusación.

"Pues…veras, todo comenzó…"

---------------Flash Back---------------

"Que haces aquí?" dijo entre bostezo el

"Eh..yo, pues-tu veras, yo-yo, pues es fácil explicar porque yo es-estaba aquí mismo" dijo ella muy nerviosa mirando al chico, pero no justamente a la cara, ya que el al despertarse se sentó en la cama destapándose por completo, dejando a la vista su físico blancuzco simplemente tapado por su bóxer (n/a: que momento sexy :O)

"Que pasa?" pregunto y luego se miro por completo, y descubrió su estado pero no se cohibió como lo haría naturalmente _"Estas es mi oportunidad para saber que sientes Granger"_ pensó maliciosamente, "Que tanto miras?" continuo acercándose coquetamente a la chica.

"Na-nada" comento ella fugazmente mirándolo a los ojos

"Nada?" pregunto a una distancia peligrosa "Nos debemos una charla, no?" comento casi en un susurro.

"Aja" fue lo único que pudo decir con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"En que estábamos?" pregunto el con una sonrisa sensual

"Me-me comentabas quien te gusta, pero no me dijiste quien era, y hablábamos que era mejor actuar que decir; recuerdas?" dijo ella tratándose de concentrar pero aún así sin dejar de mirarlo fijo a los ojos.

"Ya recordé, quedamos en que…debería actuar, y eso haré" dijo muy seguro de si mismo, y acorto la distancia entre ellos, logrando así un beso perfecto, beso cargado de ternura, amor y muchas cosas mas, que solo ellos entendían, tanto tiempo deseando esto, tanto tiempo de celos y confusiones, de interferencias en los mensajes indirectos, tanto tiempo perdido.

"Al fin" susurro el, todavía con los labios sobre los de ella

"Que- que fue eso?" pregunto ella asustada y se alejo, poco, ya que no quería arruinar el momento perfecto que juntos habían logrado.

"Pues, yo creo que un beso, que es lo quieres saber?" cuestiono Ron con una leve sonrisa.

"El motivo" respondió la castaña formando medio sonrisa.

"Pues, que mas tengo que decir o hacer, me gus…" trato de terminar Ron, pero algo lo interrumpió, era su lechuza, la lechuza del maldito búlgaro, búlgaro fastidioso que se había estado entrometiendo entre ella y el, desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, demasiado dos años ya desde su llegada, y a pesar de todo el no podía deshacerse de él "Lo que me faltaba!" grito histérico y enojado "Siempre tiene que arruinar todo"

"Que arruino?" pregunto ella torpemente "Vamos, es Vicktor nada mas" continuo y trato de acercarse para volver a besarlo, pero el se alejo rápidamente.

"Que-que arruino? Quieres saber que arruino, pues no lo sabrás, porque ahora que Vicky te mando una carta correrás a responderle, y claro, que Ronald se muera, pero esta bien Granger, vete con el" siguió enojado, provocando que a la castaña los ojos se le pusieran llorosos

----------------fin del Flash Back ----------------

"Oh…" fue lo único que dijo Ginny antes de que Hermione terminara de contarle todo

"No quiero mas detalles de lo que paso, pero ahora, porque bajaste feliz si el supuestamente se enojo?" dijo con cara incrédula

"Porque, me di cuenta de algo demasiado importante, mas allá de que tu hermano este enojado" comento con los ojos brillosos.

"De-de que tu hermano gusta de mi, como yo de él, tienes razón, es verdad, el gusta de mi" dijo feliz, mientras zamarreaba a Ginny de manera brusca, como la pelirroja minutos atrás.

"Hasta que te das cuenta" dijo frenándola, porque ya comenzaba a marearse "Y bien, que harás ahora?" continuo con la misma sonrisa de antes.

"Pues, jugare con el, o sea, quiero que me lo diga, por eso tratare de sacarle celos, con cualquiera, hasta con los gemelos, y pues veremos si es capaz de decirme lo que siente por mi, espero tener razón en que gusta de mi, sino, será demasiado frustrante" dijo feliz, pero continuo triste, ya que podía ser que el simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, o estaba jugando con ella, todo podía ser, pero ya habían pasado tres años desde que se había dando cuanta de sus sentimientos hacia él "Me jugare el todo por el todo" dijo incosientemente.

"Me parece muy bien…" dijo la pelirroja, y como acto reflejo miro su reloj "Guau como vuela la hora cuando hablas de cosas importantes, ya es la tarde, con razón también mis tripas hablan" comento tocándose la panza

"Eres igual que Ronald" dijo la castaña, con un tono suave de voz "será mejor que bajemos"

"No me digas que soy igual que mi hermano, sabes que somos muy diferentes" dijo Ginny mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"No, eres idéntica a él" comento Herms mientras tocaba el ultimo escalón.

"Pero así te gusta, que me parezca mucho a el" grito Ginny ocasionando que los gemelos que jugaban con Harry se voltearan, y la castaña se volviera nuevamente totalmente roja.

Los gemelos se pararon, y lentamente caminaron hasta quedar al lado de Hermione, uno de cada lado, al estar en su lugar, la abrazaron y llevaron hasta el sillón, la sentaron, se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad, uno se fue de la habitación y volvió con el menor de los varones pelirrojos, así es con Ronald, a él también lo sentaron, justo al lado de Herms, y así Fred se sentó al costado derecha de la castaña, Ronald a la izquierda y George a la izquierda del pelirrojo.

"Creo que llego el momento de una reunión familiar" dijo George

"Así es, tenemos que hablar, de ustedes, y de lo que hicimos nosotros, así que con su respeto" comento Fred señalo a Harry y Ginny "Los invitamos a salir de la sala, Chau, Adiós" termino sin amabilidad.

"De que quieren hablar?" pregunto el mas pequeño nervioso, no solo porque lo mas probable era recibir muchas cargadas, sino porque también estaba demasiado cerca de la chica, la cual no desaprovecho la oportunidad y puso su mano, en la pierna del chico, eso si que hace poner nervioso a una persona.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad para comenzar con mi plan"_ pensó la castaña triunfante.

"Bueno, bueno...Ya comencemos" dijo Herms nerviosa también, era obvio que quería llevar a cabo su plan, pero la situación no era muy linda, sonrió y miro a los gemelos con mirada seductora, cosa que no paso por alto para el pelirrojo, quien la tomo de la mano, ocasionando que ella lo mirara "_No Granger, con mis hermanos no, tu eres solo mía_" se atrevió a pensar Ron.

"Veo que hasta tomados de las manos están" comento uno de los gemelos con picardía.

"No comencemos sabes muy bien, que no estamos para cargarlos" dijo George en forma de reto.

"Esta bien" comento, bufo y trato de seguir mirando a los chicos "Nosotros debemos pedirles disculpas, nos hemos portado mal, es decir siempre serán el centro de las bromas, pero creo que no les dimos el espacio que necesitan, por eso les pedimos disculpas" termino

"Es verdad, tenemos que pensar que ustedes deben hablar, por eso hemos decidido hacer algo, mañana no estaremos en todo el día, ustedes podrán hacer lo que quieran, aparte nosotros también tenemos citas, así que vean, no se propasen, conocen las reglas" dijo George con voz segura.

"Esta bien, seguros de lo que hacen, no?" se atrevió a preguntar Ron, a lo que solo recibió como respuesta un leve asentimiento, terminada la charla, la corta charla, los gemelos se levantaron y se fueron, dejando a los chicos solos, bueno, no totalmente solos, porque ellos se asomaron a ver lo que hacían.

"Si, se lo decimos a ustedes, porque queremos que se hagan cargo, aparte aprovechamos a pedirles perdón por nuestra interrupción" continuo Fred.

"Creo que será bueno, estar solos, tenemos que aclarar las cosas" dijo Ronald, mirándola serio y acercándose

"Si, puede ser" dijo con una sonrisa sincera, no obstante se alejo lo necesario y beso al chico en la mejilla, mas cerca de los labios, y se fue, dejándolo solo _"Jugaremos mi juego Ronald, no el tuyo, yo pongo las reglas"_ pensó cuando subió las escaleras.

"Adiós, no?" grito, pero no recibió respuesta "Porque es así?" dijo bastante alto, como para que los gemelos escucharon, se acercaran y le dijeran

"Quieres un consejo? Simplemente síguele el juego, ella esta jugando, no te das cuenta? Estaban de las manos y luego de besa, demasiado cerca de los labios, gusta de ti por dios, eres ciego o que?" comento George.

"Ciego? Por dios, no gusta de mi, solamente me toma de la mano y que, lo ah hecho con Harry" dijo a la defensiva, los celos lo volvían a atacar.

"Eres increíble! Ella gusta de ti, a Harry lo ve como un hermano, a ti no, lo sabemos haznos caso una sola vez, de verdad, no te arrepentirás, una ves lo arruinamos, dos? No lo creo" termino muy confiado y se fue dejándolo solo.

El resto de la tarde, fue muy tranquila, y la cena también, Hermione no se había visto en todo lo que resto de la tarde y mucho menos en la cena, cosa que extraño a todos, sobretodo a Ronald, pero bueno, no quería buscarla, sabia que ella quería jugar así que el jugaría también. Lo que resto del día, jugaron al ajedrez, y luego se fueron a dormir, prácticamente sin hablar, Harry y Ginny estuvieron solos toda la tarde, los gemelos preparándose para su partida en la mañana, y Ronald, pues…pensando en como decir todo lo que sentía sin enfadarse, sin ponerse celoso, sin arruinarlo, y así termino el día.

* * *

Hola! Entiendo qe me eh tardado demaziado, disculpas, el mes mejoro, gracias a todos los que me lo preguntan, pero casi al final, pues bueno..eh tenido una perdida mui importante, mi tio ah fallecido, y la verdad, en esos momentos no te dan ganas de hacer nada, ese es el motivo de porque no eh subido el fic, ni nada, y tanto tiempo sin el, recien lo termine asi qe lo subire, bueno, ya lo leyeron, asi qe gracias por la paciensia i todo, las preguntasi los rr, qe me encantan!

Respondo :)

giuly: gracias po leerlo siempre, i espero qe este cap te guste, no es de lo mejor, pero bueno...creo qe haz entendido mi putno, ya que pues bueno, tu sabes, no pueden declararse asi porqe si, tiene qe pasar cosas :$ Soi mala, jaja, bueno..espero tu rr sobre el cap, un gusto!

zaimadden: yo tmb quisiera linchar a los gemelos, pero ahora en este cap, se han portado bien, i debo decir que son buenos hermanos, ya quisiera yo un par asi, gracias por decir que ha sido uno de los mejores fics, no lo creo por este cap, pero me alegra que peinses eso, espero tu rr :)

harrymaniatica : eres ansiosa, te pareces a mi, yo lo soi también i demasiado, me molesta no poder subir mas rapido ,pero bueno, te cuento qe el siguiente cap lo empeze ya, porqe no qiero qe me pase esto de estar casi un mes sin actualizar, asi qe mis mas sinceras disculpas para ti, me encanta qe te guste mi fic, i pues nada, leere uno de los tuyos xD cuando me haga de tiempo!

pinklongbottom: por lo qe veo todos son tus novios jaja, am itmb me encanto agregar a los gemelos, tu me entiendes con lo del tiempo, es mui dificil, hago lo qe puedo repito, i pues gracias por serme fiel, siempre un rr tuyo lo tengo :) Un gusto!

hermione weasley 92 : me encanta qeu tu mente opine..jaja, se me hace chistoso eso, me sacaste una sonrisa con tu rr, pues bueno, no qedo traumado, pero es feo, nunca te paso? qe tu hermano llegue en un momento asi? Se te hace feo, jaja...mas sies como el mio, qe es re cuida, Saludos a tu mente...i Gracias!

DaIana-PoTteR91: jaja..me encanta hablar contigo por msn, i nada, re feliz de qe te guste mi fic como a mi el tuyo, mui bueno ;)

BiAnK rAdClIfFe : tardaste con tu rr, i me extraño, jaja, pero me llego, otra qe siempre me manda rr siempre, me eres fiel, de verdad, me gustan tus rr, i pues nada, gracias por leerme i por entender :)..Besos

bueno..les dejo el cap, espero rr i pues nada, de verdad gracias, me alegran con sus rr i me hace mui bien leerlos, si alguien qiere conversar conmigo les dejo mi msn: i pues nada, un gusto qe me lleguen sus rr, Loz qiero..Adioz! Hazta el siguiente Cap!

Nidia ya puedes leer ¬¬ Te qiero demaziado!


	7. Día Seis:Juguemos

Día seis: Juguemos

Al despertarse se vistieron y solo se dispusieron a ir a su cita, como ya habían anticipado no sin antes dejar el desayuno prepara y en cada uno, una nota con sugerencias, sin mas se fueron, esperando que se levantaran y cada persona leyera la nota y cumpliera con lo que ahí decía.

-Fred¿George?- grito Ronald cuando bajo a desayunar "Que raro? Dijeron que se iban pero no pensé que fuese tan temprano" pensó mirando a todos lados, encontrando así la mesa con el desayuno servido y un papel en su taza (n/a: digo su taza, porque aquí no se si en su país ahí tasas con el nombre la persona a la cual le corresponde) –Que raro- comento hablando solo. Miro el papel con mucho cuidado, ya que no era nada raro que esos dos hagan de las suyas, luego de examinarlo varios minutos lo abrió con mucho cuidado.

"Ronald¡Hoy es tu oportunidad, sabemos que tu puedes, así que hazlo bien!"

-¿Nada mas¿Que haga bien que?- se preguntaba el pelirrojo en voz alta, y caminaba nervioso, le molestaban mucho esas notas ya que nunca las entendí.

-¡Buuuuuuenozzzz mmmmm díííííííííazzz!- dijo Harry entre bostezos.

-Ah buenos días- contesto despistadamente el chico.

-¿Qué te sucede¿Qué lees?- pregunto curioso, mientras trataba de mirar por arriba del hombro de Ronald en un fallido intento, ya que el pelirrojo era bastante mas alto que el pelinegro.

-Nada que te interese Potter- dijo con voz decidida –Tu también tienes un papel por ahí- prosiguió restándole importancia con la mano. Harry tardo pocos segundos en acercarse a su misterioso papel y abrirlo.

"Harry¡Esperamos que recuerdes tu parte en este plan! Ya es hora de que estos dos se confiesen, sigan el plan.  
P/D: cuidado con nuestra hermanita Potter, te estaremos vigilando"

"Que bueno, ahora también estos dos se ponen en celosos" Analizo unos momentos las charlas del día anterior, su parte no era tan importante desde su punto de vista, pero debía hacerla bien, porque un simple error podía arruinar todo.

Flash-Back

-Tenemos que hacer todos nuestra parte- dijo Fred orgulloso

-Fácil decirlo, pero nosotros dos nos quedaremos con ellos solos, ustedes se van¿cual es su parte en este plan? Nosotros tenemos que asegurarnos de que se queden encerrados a la misma ves, que no tengan las varitas y que no estén peleados para ese momento- dijo Ginny en un tono un poco molesto, claro ellos eran los que habían planeado todo, pero también estaba claro que los que tenían que asegurarse de que todo quedara bien serían Ginny y Harry.

-¿Qué mas pretendes enana?-pregunto Fred –No podemos hacer todo, es decir, pensamos el plan y bueno, no podemos estar en todo, por eso ustedes dos- prosiguió mientras los señalaba uno por uno –Lo harán, ojala salga bien, yo tengo fe en nuestro plan hermanito- termino mirando a su gemelo George.

-¿Claro que fácil, porque no creo yo el plan y ustedes se aseguran de que todo salga perfecto?- pregunto un Harry que esta ese momento se mantuvo callado.

-Escucha Potter, somos mayores por eso tenemos prioridad, aparte de una cita- contesto George mientras hacia gestos con su cara y se arreglaba el cabello.

-¡Ya ya!- dijo Ginny en un tono un poco alto para las altas horas de la madrugada que eran –Nosotros nos ocuparemos-concluyo mirando a su novio con mirada suplicante

-Esta bien- dijo Harry en un suspiro, mas bien en un bufido.

-Entonces esta todo listo- dijo Fred con una notable felicidad en su voz

-Gracias Chicos- continuo George y se abalanzo sobre su pelirroja hermana menor, y la abrazo con muchas fuerzas, tantas que la chica le tuvo que pegar –Perdona, fue sin querer el abracito- continuo con cara de angelito-Entonces, ya esta, vallamos a dormir, suerte para mañana- termino su discurso

-¡Si claro, como no¡Suerte para nosotros! Porque me gustaría mucho que ustedes le fuese mal en su cita- dijo Harry en tono serio y se dispuso a subir, no es que le molestara tener que ayudar a sus amigos; sino que le molestaba que los gemelos les dejaron todo a ellos, aunque tal ves, teniendo a Ron y Herms encerrados le serviría para estar a solas con su pelirroja novia.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Hey Harry en que piensas?- pregunto serio Ronald.

-¿Qué¿Ah? En nada, nada- concluyo sacudiendo su cabeza

-Bueno, como tu digas- dijo sin ganas el chico y se sentó a comer su desayuno, era la primera ves que sus hermanos le habían preparado la comida, no debía desperdiciarla (n/a: suena medio así muerto de hambre, pero es que nunca cuando sus hermanos mayores le hacen algo lo comen o disfrutan la máximo como si nunca mas les fueran a hacer tal gesto?).Hubo varios momentos en los cuales el silencio reino entre los dos chicos, hasta que el pelirrojo se digno a hablar, más bien a pedir un consejo.

-Harry ¿tu eres mi amigo, no?- pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos, y como si eso fuese poco esquivando la mirada del moreno.

-Pues si¿Por qué me preguntas esto luego de ya siete años?- pregunto divertido por lo infantil que era su amigo.

-Porque si., creo que este es el momento justo¿no lo crees?- pregunto sin mucha convicción en sus propias palabras

-¿Qué te pasa?- cuestiono volteándose para mirar a su amigo.

-Emmm, pues tu veras, te tengo que pedir un consejo- dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro y demasiado rápido.

-Pídelo, y habla mas alto, no hay nadie aquí que nos pueda escuchar- respondió y siguió comiendo, movió la mano como para que el pelirrojo comenzara con su discurso.

-Bu…Bueno, hay alguien que me gusta- comenzó

-Hermione- dijo como acto reflejo Harry ganándose una mirada de odio(n/a: como ya eh dicho esas miradas son así "¬¬")

-No me interrumpas- dijo y ni siquiera dejo terminar a su amigo de hablar que siguió –Pues esta persona que me gusta, creo que gusta de mi-termino trago saliva, pero nuevamente Harry lo había interrumpido

-Te lo dije, ya te dije que ella gusta de ti- y lo miro sonriente.

-¿Qué parte de que no interrumpas no entiendes?-dijo en voz bastante alta el pelirrojo.

-Que humor, sigue- contesto sin alterarse, en un tono normal de amabilidad y tranquilidad.

-Bueno como iba diciendo hay alguien que me gusta- hizo una pausa, miro a su amigo y prosiguió-Como ya dije y repito creo que esta persona gusta de mi, pero ahora ¿Cómo lo verifico?- termino mirando a Harry serio y expectante.

-Según- contesto despreocupado, mientras se acomodaba un par de cabellos que ocultaban sus bellos ojos (n/a: aclaro a todas que no me gusta Harry o Dan para nada, pero me parece bonito y sus ojos si me gustan (: )

-¿Cómo que según?- cuestiono sin entenderme a su amigo Ronald.

-Claro-contesto como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo-Según, ella a ver como decirlo ¿Ella juega contigo?-termino mientras lo miraba fijo a los ojos.

-Emmm¿como me doy cuenta de eso?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-¡Hay Ron!-comento exasperado el moreno –Es fácil, a ver¿Te provoca¿Te mira y cuando tu la miras te saca la mirada¿Te dice que quiere hablar contigo y luego te esquiva¿Se te acerca tanto que es comprometedor y luego te deja con las ganas¿Juega o no contigo?

Unos momentos nada se escucho, era claro que Ron trataba de pensar y analizar la situación.

"anteriormente ella me provoco, la verdad no fue muy notoriamente, pero me tomo de la mano, y luego miro a sus hermanos con una mirada que no me gusto para nada, mirada seductora eso fue; ¿me mira fijo con esos ojos castaños que me derriten y cuando la me tomo mi tiempo para contemplarla me saca la vista luego de segundos, pues si! eso había sucedido tal cual Harry me lo describió, sigamos, me había dicho que necesitaba hablar y lo habíamos hecho pero nada serio, así que eso no cuenta, por ultimo ¿se me acerco mucho más bien demasiado cerca y me beso la mejilla? Pues si, yo ya me pensaba que era un beso" se debatió internamente Ron

-Si- contesto cuando logro terminar sus pensamientos

-¿Juega?- pregunto por segunda vez el pelinegro, y solo como respuesta recibió un leve asentimiento de cabeza –No hay nada mas que decir, ella esta loca por ti- hizo un silencio –De igual manera todos saben que Hermione se muere por ti-termino haciendo que el colorado se atragantara con una tostada que estaba comiendo

-¿Qué dijiste?- logro decir luego de poder recobrar el aire

-Ya me oíste, no lo diré de nuevo-dijo satisfecho con el mismo Harry.

-Ahrrrg- fue lo único que se ocurrió decir.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales solo se oyó el ruido de los sorbos que le daban a su bebida, y las mordidas que ocasionaban en el pan.

-Buenos días- se oyó de repente, esa voz tan particular era de Ginny.

-Buenos días- dijo de mala gana Ron

-¿Tan temprano con ese humor?-pregunto, mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo besaba en los labios –Buenos días amor- fue lo único que dijo luego de molestara su hermano.

-Ahí tienes tu desayuno, que lo disfrutes-concluyo Ronald, mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir a uno de los sillones de la vieja Madriguera.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- cuestiono mirando a Harry

-Tus hermanos-dijo y observo detenidamente la cara de pánico de su novia-Pero no temas, esta rico-termino como si esto ultimo fuese raro, pero lo era¿desde cuando los gemelos no hacían una de las suyas?

-Con carta y todo viene la cosa- dijo en voz alta, y recogió la nota, y la abrió con mucho cuidado, no sin antes mirarla detenida ya que con esos dos como hermanos cualquier cosa podría pasar, trato de no desconfiar más y simplemente se decidió por abrirla.

"¿Qué acaso todos dudan de nosotros? Bueno, eso no importa ahora, Ginny tu sabes tan bien como Harry que es importante que el plan se siga acorde a lo que acordamos, si? Te queremos enana  
P/d: ojito con Potter, no queremos mucha cercanía"

-¿Qué te pusieron a ti?- pregunto Harry, luego de que la agarro de la cintura y le planto un beso bastante comprometedor (n/a: digo así, porque no se como expresarme, pero supongo que todos saben que son ese tipo de besos en los cuales quieren mas, ustedes me entiende¿no? (; )

-Pues que –dijo y se acerco al oído del chico-Que mantengamos la distancia, pero no puedo- concluyo y le devolvió el beso de la misma manera en la cual el lo había comenzado, al terminarlo y recobrar todo el aire que le faltaba prosiguió-Y que tratemos de no equivocarnos con el plan-

-A mi me pusieron lo mismo, hasta que no me propase contigo, y no lo haré-dijo serio-A menos que tu lo quieras-termino con una sonrisa seductora.

-Emmm, lo tendré en mente Potter-dijo y lo beso en la mejilla-Pero por ahora desayunare-termino mientras se sentaba en unas de las sillas, mas precisamente en su lugar de la mesa.

-Ya decía yo que mucho romanticismo tan temprano, era raro que no tengas hambre-dijo Harry mientras reía, no obstante recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de la chica, el cual estuvo refregándoselo bastante tiempo.

-Nog meg digaz egso Potter-acoto haciendo puchero

-No seas asquerosa cierra la boca- dijo Hermione quien aparecía justo por la escalera –Buenos días- saludo uno por uno con un fugas beso en la mejilla, excepto al pelirrojo a quien lo beso nuevamente muy cerca de los labios y le susurro solo para el –Ya te extrañaba- produciendo una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo del chico.

-Bu...Buenos días Herms-dijo Ron tratando de no hacer obvio su nerviosismo, cosa que no funciono y se gano una mirada de reproche de Harry, el cual se le acerco y sentó a su lado derecho.

-Juega tu también con ella- acoto luego de pegarle en las costillas para que reaccionara, porque era mas que obvio que la vestimenta de la chica no le paso por alto, ella se encontraba con unos short demasiado cortos para el gusto del chico y una musculosa muy al cuerpo, el cual a decir verdad no era para nada feo, cosa que tampoco paso por alto el chico.

-¿Qué¿Que?-grito Ronald, recibiendo nuevamente una fea mirada de parte del moreno.

-Ahí nada, mejor déjalo así-termino y se paro para ir a afuera a buscar su escoba y practicar por un rato su deporte favorito.

------------------- En el comedor --------------------

-¿Qué fue eso Herms?- pregunto por lo bajo Ginny quien había mirado con mucha atención la escena de su hermano y su mejor amiga.

-¿Eso¿Eso que?-pregunto haciéndose la desentendida mientras comía una tostada y dejaba de lado su papel.

-Hay no te hagas Granger- dijo mientras la señalaba con un dedo como acusándola de algo –Tu sabes mejor que nadie de lo que te hablo, pero si quieres lo repito ¿Qué fue esa escena con mi hermanito¿Acaso pasa algo entre ustedes que yo no sepa?-termino y la miro expeteante.

-Emmm, puede que si, puede que no-dijo mientras la miraba fijo, y al terminar miro su plato de cereales.

-Ya me cuentas Granger-dijo seria mientras se sentó al lado de la castaña.

-Como quieras, pero lo resumo¿si?-pregunto a lo que solo recibió como respuesta un leve asentimiento de cabeza-Bueno, yo creo que me di cuenta q...Que bueno, tu tenias razón y yo no-termino y le volvió a sacar la mirada, odiaba equivocarse en algo, y si se había equivocado o por lo menos eso ella pensaba, el si gustaba de ella o como ya dije, eso creía (n/a¿soy mala, no?)

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto y con solo ver hacia donde miraba su amiga se dio cuenta, y dio un gritito de felicidad-¿No me digas que ya se declararon?-cuestiono nuevamente muy curiosa.

-Pues, emmm, tanto como eso, no!-afirmo segura con voz triste mientras miraba hacia el suele-Pero…-quiso continuar

-¿Pero que?- pregunto de nuevo Ginny antes de que ella pudiese seguir –Ya, ya, no me mires así, sigue mejor-continuo al ver la mirada que le dirigía su amiga.

-Como iba diciendo, yo me di cuenta de que el si gusta de mi, y creo que tanto como yo de el-dijo

-Ya sabía, dime algo que no sepa, aparte me lo dijiste ayer esto ya-acoto de repente y se tapo la boca, porque sabía que su amiga se había molestado, así es otra mirada de reproche le dirigió.

-¿Sigo o quieres hablar tu?-pregunto pero nada se escucho, así que continuo-Como ya dije, creo que si gusta de mi, pero ¿cual es mi problema? Te preguntaras, bueno, es simple quiero que el me diga que gusta de mi, así que mientras jugare con el-termino orgullosa mirando fijo a Gin.

-¿Jugaras con el? Es decir, que jugaras con el- repitió con voz maliciosa.

-Pues si ¿Qué, esta mal?- se animo a preguntar

-¿La verdad?-acoto y solo recibió como respuesta un leve asentimiento de cabeza –Me parece perfecto- soltó sin mas ni menos

-Gracias, así que ya sabes, si suceden cosas "extrañas" pues ya sabes que es porque yo así lo quiero, creo que ya era hora después de tres años que me juegue por lo que siento-termino y siguió comiendo

-Me alegro mucho por ti, serás oficialmente de la familia, y discúlpame, voy a buscar unas cosas arriba ¿Si?- pregunto, y la castaña solo la miro, así que subió rápido.

"Hoy Ronald, comienza el verdadero juego" pensó y se ruborizo de sus mismos pensamientos (N/a: solo a ella le pasa 8-)…no mentira, me sucede muy a menudo es la edad¿no?). Cuando termino de desayunar, se acordó de la nota, así que simplemente la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

"Granger Granger, antes que nada, Buenos días, hoy no estamos como ya sabes así que no te podremos arruinar nada, esperáramos que te juegues por lo que sientes, no somos los mejores en el tema, pero nuestro consejo, simplemente juégate no analices tanto las cosas.  
P/D: mucha suerte."

"¿Estarán bien estos dos?" se atrevió a pensar, pero decidió ir hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, es decir hacia el sillón.

-Hola¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto con discreción para no sonar desesperada por actuar.

-Bien¿Tu?- respondió y pregunto distraído.

-¿La verdad? Bien, pero hubiese preferido seguir durmiendo- dijo sin vergüenza esta ves "Comenzó el ataque de preguntas" pensó satisfecha.

-¿Y porque eso¿Acaso no te querías encontrar conmigo al despertar? Porque yo ya tenía muchas ganas de verte-pregunto mirandola a los ojos muy seductoramente "Si tu juegas yo también, comencemos" pensó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué, que?-pregunto ella como si hubiese escuchado mal

-Lo que oíste Herms, ahora¿Por qué no te querías despertar?- volvió a preguntar pícaro "Primera ronda, la gano yo" pensó victorioso con media sonrisa en su cara.  
-Ah si si, que no me quería despertar porque era mejor lo que soñaba, va, mejor dicho con quien soñaba- repitió nuevamente, esperando que el chico preguntase.

-¿Y con quien soñabas si se puede saber?- pregunto mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-Contigo- le respondió muy cerca del oído, y se fue de la habitación hacia arriba dejándolo completamente solo.

-Yo también soñé contigo-grito Ronald, pero ya era muy tarde, porque ella no lo escucho "Sabes jugar Granger, creo que esto será divertido" volvió a pensar solo para el.

Pasaron pocos minutos en los cuales no sabía que hacer, si subir y seguir con ese juego, o si salir a contarle Harry, "¿que hacer?" Esa era la pregunta que lo molesto durante varios minutos, hasta que se decidió por salir a despejarse y jugar con su amigo; definitivamente necesitaba pensar como jugar todo el día, porque con su actuación anterior ya se le habían acabado las ideas(n/a: se le acaban rápido las ideas pero aún así lo amo :$).

-¡Harry!-grito con mucha fuerza, pero el azabache no respondía, así varias veces , hasta que se harto y se subió a su escoba, y así lo alcanzo-¿Eres sordo que no escuchas?-pregunto cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

-¿Que¿Ah? Perdón- concluyo sin entender mucho lo que sucedía.

-Ya bueno¿quieres jugar? O ¿Te cuento lo que paso con Herms?- dijo mientras miraba hacia la pieza de su hermana en la cual estaban, Ginny y Hermione.

-Emmm, creo que quiero seguir jugando, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre Herms¿Te parece?- dijo con voz alegre pero a la vez muy cansada.

-Bueno, pero cuidado Potter, no valla a ser que pierdas contra el gran guardián Weasley-dijo mientras se arreglaba el pelo, haciéndose el modelo, ya que en la escuela eso le servia mucho con las chicas(n/a: también le servia y sirve conmigo jaja)

-¡Hay Ro-Ro! Tu eres nuestros guardián te amamos-dijo con voz chillona imitando a un grupo de chicas en los partidos escolares, mejor dicho las fans de Ronald.

-¡Hey!-dijo y lo señalo-No te burles de mis admiradoras ojos color esmeralda, me vuelves loca Harry- continuo para hacer enojar a su amigo. Y así entre bromas, y juegos paso toda la tarde, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban tanto un rato solos como buenos amigos, así que lo hicieron durar al máximo, todo lo que pudieron, o lo que pudo el estomago de Ronald ya que a cierta hora comenzó a rugir.

-Pero parece que tienes una fiera Ronald¿A quien guardas ahí?- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Estoy creciendo-le respondió y hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, mira yo también estoy creciendo y no me alimento como tu- le dijo en forma de reproche

-Ese es tu problema, y ya no discutamos- comenzó y se toco el estomago-¿No ves que tengo mucha hambre?-termino con cara de angelito(n/a: como siempre)

-Eres único no se como Herms se puede fijar en ti- comento con voz de burla, pero al pelirrojo le dolió el comentario.

-¿Tu...Tu de verdad crees que no soy bueno para ella?- se atrevió a preguntar tomando por sorpresa al moreno.

-¿Qué? Lo dije en broma, yo creo que hacen muy buena pareja, de verdad, me gustaría verlos juntos luego de emmm, a ver déjame pensar ya tres años, todos lo saben menos ustedes, lo que me extraño fue de Hermy, tan inteligente y no darse cuenta¡hasta Neville lo sabe!- termino levantando la voz

-¿Tan obvio fui todos estos años?- pregunto volviéndose rojo hasta las orejas.

-Déjame pensar, a ver...Pues yo creo que mucho más que obvio- le dijo con sarcasmo y le saco la lengua, como los niños pequeños y se fue corriendo hacia adentro, es verdad, ya los dos tenían hambre y bueno, estaban creciendo (n/a: no se si han notado que todos los hombres dicen lo mismo; mi hermano y novio lo repiten todo el tiempo ¬¬).Al entrar comenzaron a comer todo lo que encontraron, mejor dicho hicieron la merienda con todo lo que encontraron.

-¿Cómo pueden tener tanta hambre?- pregunto Ginny, quien había dejado justo en el momento que ambos chicos comenzaban con su gran atracón.

-Yga Guing tenegmosg hagmbreg, apagte…- dijo su hermano con toda la boca llena.

-Estamos en etapa de crecimiento- dijo la castaña mientras intentaba imitar la voz de hasta ahora su amigo, mientras se acerco al oído del chico, y muy bajo solo para que el pudiese escuchar dijo-Creo que te ves muy bien cuando juegas al quidditch- termino y le dio un beso en la mejilla logrando que el colorado se volviese rojo hasta las orejas por segunda vez en el día, mientras ella se reía por lo bajo y se dirigía hacía la cocina.

-Permiso- dijo Ron cuando logro dejar su cara de su color original y no roja, como un tomate.

-Si ve tranquilo, yo tengo que hablar con Harry igual, necesitamos privacidad- dijo Ginny mientras le pegaba a Harry para lograr ayudarlo, ya que se había atorado con una tostada dado la impresión del momento vivido.

En la cocina

-Hermione ¿Estas aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Emmm…-fue lo único que atino a "decir"

-Si aquí estas- se respondió el solo, y se acerco bastante a ella-¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que paso allí?- pregunto mientras señalaba con su dedo el comedor

-¿Qué cosa de allí?- pregunto mientras se paraba para quedar frente a frente con el chico.

-¡Pu...Pues eso!- dijo desesperado pero luego recordó que el también jugaría el juego que ella había comenzado, así decidió actuar seguro.

-¿Qué cosa Ronald?- volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba mas hacia el joven.

En el comedor

-¿Ginevra me quieres decir que fue lo que paso allí¿Qué fue esa escena de Herms?- pregunto en un tono mas bajo de lo normal, ya que no quería que ellos supiesen que hablaba de ellos.

-¿No sabes nada tú?-pregunto Gin con voz inocente.

-No, va bueno, puede que si, pero ¿Qué sabes tu?- pregunto Harry luego de dudar unos cortos segundos.

-Primero dime que sabes tú, sino no se vale- prosiguió ella en forma infantil.

-Ginevra-dijo en tono muy serio.

-Esta bien, ella esta jugando- termino y se cruzo de brazos, mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido.

-Yo creo que no, prefiero vigilarlos si no te molesta- dijo y lo miro, mientras el hacía puchero como un niño pequeño-Por favor Harry, yo se que bueno ellos se tiene que declarar, pero quiero ver que nada se estropee¿Si?- termino y lo miro con cara de perro lastimero.  
-Esta bien, esta bien- repitió mientras la miraba-Si que sabes como convencerme- comento con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo se, esos son mis poderes amor- dijo ella y le guiño un ojo.

-Que poderes ni poderes-dijo el mientras veía como ella subía las escaleras.

Volviendo a la cocina

-¿Cómo que cosa Ronald? Es fácil, lo que hiciste ahí-dijo el imitándola al principio y termino mirandola muy serio.

-¿Pero que hice¿Te intimide?- pregunto y se acerco mucho más al pelirrojo.

-La verdad no, pero te fuiste sin tu beso- dijo el y la beso en la mejilla, como acostumbraba ella últimamente muy cerca de los labios, no obstante luego se los rozo, en un roce fino y delicado, nada exagerado dejando a la chica boquiabierta-Ah y gracias por lo de lindo- termino y le guiño un ojo, mientras se alejaba hacia el comedor.

"Juegas sucio Ronald" pensó ella

"Granger 1- Weasley 2" pensó con una gran sonrisa en la cara, no solo porque iba ganando sino porque este juego le gustaba y mucho, tenía sus roces con la chica aunque no eran como el los quería pero algo era algo, y luego de tres años de espera el se conformaba con un simple beso en la mejilla o como un corto roce de labios, no obstante dejo a la chica con ojos soñadores y tocándose los labios con los dedos, como si lo que acababa de pasar nunca hubiese sucedido, era prácticamente increíble lo que el chico se había animado a hacer.

Nuevamente en el comedor

-Ah Harry¿Cómo estas?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Veo que tu mejor que yo- contesto divertido por la expresión de su amigo-¿Qué paso que traes esa cara? Debe ser algo muy bueno, así que cuéntame ya- dijo el chico sonando como una niña chismosa(n/a: si si, así como todas ustedes ¬¬ y yo tmb )

-Pues nada interesante- dijo Ronald con aire desinteresado pero aun con esa gran sonrisa, ya habían pasado cinco minutos y no se le quitaba, ya era odioso para el moreno.

-¿Cómo que nada¿Y de la nada traes esa sonrisa enorme? Que por si no te has dado cuenta ya es odiosa, quitatela o cuéntame- ofreció Harry como propuestas.

-Dije que no paso nada interesante, solo que bese a Herms-dijo y se levanto del asiento haciéndose el tonto, cuando una mano lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro hacia abajo provocando que cayera como un saco de patatas.  
-¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto el niño-que-vivió con los ojos como platos.

-Ya lo dije, bese a Herms, o bueno, tampoco es que la bese- y movía las manos con gestes exagerados típicos de un niño nervioso-simplemente le roce mis labios con los suyos¿Qué tiene de malo? Es más me agrada este juego, porque me hace descubrir cosas- termino sin quitar esa gran sonrisa

-¿Cosas como cuales?- de verdad que estaba muy interesado en esa charla con su amigo.

-Cosas, y…yo ya sabía que me gustaba, pero nunca pensé que tanto, te explico-dijo y se acomodo en el sillón de la sala-Cuando bese a Lavander, cuando la besaba mejor dicho, no sentía lo que siento con Herms, es muy distinto con ella siento mariposas y te juro que nunca me sentí así, suena muy cursi pero creo que estoy más que enamorado, solo espero que esto no sea solo un juego para ella- dijo el sin quitar su sonrisa, esta esperanzado y tenía motivos, ella respondía muy bien a sus provocativas acciones, y esta de más decir que ella también provocaba.

-No lo puedo creer…Solo puedo decir guauuu- comento Harry con una sonrisa, verdadera por lo que su amigo le acababa de contar.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer; pero es así; ¿que quieres que diga?- termino mientras lo miraba expectante

-Nada, creo que nada, solo una cosa, juégate no juegues, ah y aparte-dijo y lo miro muy serio-No la lastimes es como mi hermana, y si la lastimas sufrirás mucho Weasley- termino mientras se paraba y lo apuntaba con el dedo al pelirrojo, quien comenzó a reírse porque recordó su charla a comienzo de año, cuando Harry anteriormente había comenzado la relación con Ginny-¿De que te ríes Weasley?- dijo severo.

-Emmm, no se, estaremos solos esta noche ¿Qué tal una fiesta, o algo?- muchas ideas no tenía pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

-¿Una fiesta¿De a cuatro?- pregunto Ron.

-Fue lo único que se me cruzo por la cabeza- se quejo-Pero no se¿tu que quieres hacer?- continuo cambiando el tono de voz.

-Pues, no se, quiero una noche tranquila-empezó mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza y miraba el techo como si estuviese pensado-¿Qué te parece si cenamos y no se, miramos alguna película?-pregunto cambio de dirección su vista hacia el chico.

-¿Cena y películas? Suena muy romántico- dijo en tono chillón y se acerco a Ronald-¿Acosa estas enamorado que quieres una cena y luego películas?- continuo con su discurso haciéndole omisión a las caras de repulsión que lanzaba el pelirrojo.

-Escúchame bien Potter- dijo el chico y lo apunto con un dedo señalándolo, mientras el moreno se llevaba las manos a la cara haciéndose el asustado, mientras reía por lo bajo- No estoy romántico, es decir¿hay que estar enamorado para ser romántico? Yo creo que no-prosiguió con su monótono discurso- Aparte¿Quién te aseguro que estoy enamorado?- pregunto mientras, miraba a la castaña de reojo, quien recientemente había bajado por las escaleras ya cambiada y con el pelo mojado.

-Eres increíble Ronald- dijo bastante alto Harry y le pego al chico en el hombre-¿De verdad quieres saber porque TODOS, pero absolutamente TODOS creen que estas enamorado?-continuo y miro hacia ambos lados-Aparte, vamos, ya lo admitiste hace rato, no te quieras retractar de lo dicho anteriormente- prosiguió e imito al chico, en el momento que lo había señalado con su dedo "acusador"(N/A: espero que entiendan)

-Ya ya, mejor vayamos con Herms- dijo sin quitar la vista de la castaña, y quitándole importancia a lo anteriormente dicho por Harry con la mano.

-Mejor ve tu- contesto mirando al chico- Luego nos vemos- continuo, se levanto y camino escaleras arriba.

Arriba

"¿Cómo es posible que el amor cambie tanto a una persona?" se preguntaba Harry, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la planta superior de la madriguera, no obstante no se dio cuenta que se tropezó con algo, objeto que quedo debajo del niño-que-vivió.

-¿Harry podrías quitarte?- pregunto la pelirroja, quien estaba debajo del moreno-¿Harry?- volvió a preguntar ya que su novio no quitaba la cara de tonto y la miraba con un destello muy especial en los ojos.

-¿Qué¿Qué?- pregunto el chico sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente

-¿Qué si te puedes quitar de encima mió?- dijo Ginny colorada, ya que se dio cuenta de que tanta cercanía con su novio le traía nuevas sensaciones, lo que dijo provoco que el chico se levantase rápido con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y luego la ayudara a levantarse, tendiéndole la mano derecha.

-Perdón- dijo casi es un susurro el moreno con la cabeza gacha, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Gin.

-Esta bien¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto la chica alzando la barbilla del moreno

-Nada, es que…- trato de seguir pero nuevamente sui mirada se había clavado en la vestimenta de la chica, si a llevar puesto solo una toalla tapando la parte superior de su cuerpo fuese vestimenta.

-¿Si?- se animo a preguntar, tratando de que Harry la mirara a los ojos.

-Hay, Gin, mira tus preguntas, o mejor dicho tu vestimenta- dijo tratando de no sonar grosero.

-¿Mi que Harry?-dijo la chica mirándose, era obvio dejaba de la toalla tenia el traje de baño, así que sonrió maliciosamente y se saco la toalla quedando con el bañador y unos pequeños shorts-¿Ahora estoy mejor?-pregunto con voz seductora pegando su cuerpo al del chico.

-No, no, para nada, tápate Gin- ordeno Harry mientras negaba rápidamente y bastante nervioso por la situación, provocando que la pelirroja riese fuerte pero tontamente-¿Qué te sucede? Yo aquí tratando de mantener mi postura y tu te me ríes, y encima andas así vestida- dijo señalándola pero mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Vestida como? Si solamente me miraras en ves de mirar hacia otro lado te darías cuenta de cómo estoy vestida- comento divertida por lo infantil o inseguro que resulto ser el famoso Harry Potter, dicho esto el chico se voltio…encontrándose con la pelirroja, en,

-¿En bikini¿Estuviste todo el tiempo en bikini y dejaste que y/yo pasase vergüenza frente a ti como un idiota?- pregunto entre sorprendido y enojado.

-Emmm, si, ah decir verdad me fascino la idea- dijo rápidamente y lo beso en los labios, primero solo fue un roce pero el chico la agarro del brazo y la beso apasionadamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Abajo

-Hola- le dijo muy cerca del oído a la chica, provocando una descarga en la joven.

-Ronald¿Cómo me haces eso?- pregunto volteándose, quedando a pocos centímetro de la boca del chico.

-Emm, déjame pensar- dijo el chico con una mirada seductora-Simplemente observaba- dijo mirándole los labios "Contrólate, contrólate, están jugando, RECUERDALO" pensó el joven Weasley conteniendo con muchas fuerzas sus ganas de besarla.

-¿Observabas?-pregunto con una ceja levantada "¿Por qué tan cerca te tienes que poner?" se preguntaba ella

-Así es- dijo el sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Y… ¿Se puede saber que es lo que observabas?- pregunto mirándolo fijo a los ojos, ojos en los cuales se perdía (n/a¿y quien no?-con cara de babosa-)

-Simplemente a ti- dijo con una sonrisa y le beso la nariz, acto seguido se sentó frente a ella sin dejar de observarla, Hermione tardo varios minutos en asimilar la situación, es decir, Ronald la estaba provocando y no era muy discreto, la pregunta mas importante "¿Qué fin tienes al seguirme el juego Weasley?" se pregunto seria.

"Weasley 1- Granger 0" pensó victorioso sin sacar su sonrisa.

-¿En mi?- pregunto pensativa-Me suena raro que pienses en mi-continuo sin sacarle la mirada de encima al pelirrojo, sabía que eso lo ponía nervioso y lo estaba logrando.

-S/si, en ti pensaba, pero… ¿Por qué te suena raro¿O parece como lo prefieras?- se animo a decir juntando todas sus fuerzas, aunque no sabia de donde.

-Por nada- dijo mientras se mordía instintivamente el labio inferior, cosa que volvió loco al pelirrojo, y no pudo evitar acercarse mas hacia la chica, quedando a escasos centímetros, pero para su mala suerte Herms lo estaba poniendo a prueba así que simplemente giro un poco su cara y le planto un beso muy cerca de los labias, CERCA, tal ves DEMASIADO, pero no sobre ellos y se fue, escaleras arriba.

"Weasley 1- Granger 1" pensó Ronald, mientras si tiraba rendido sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Hermione subió los escalones con demasiada calma, si alguien la hubiese visto hubiese dicho que mas que nada iba pensativa, pero ¿en que pensaría? Hay que decir que en los últimos hubiese preferido besar a Ron no besarle el cachete, pero bueno, ella había decidido jugar y no confesarse, esperaría que el lo dijese, así que simplemente subió las escaleras sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que

-¿Ginny¿Harry?- dijo y se dio vuelta mientras se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos.

-Herm, y/yo- decía Ginny muy rápido

-Lo podemos explicar- dijo Harry seguro, mientras se alejaba un poco de la pelirroja.

-Entonces ¡Explíquenlo!- exigió Hermione -¿Ya me puedo dar vuelta?- pregunto antes de dejarlos hablar.

-Si, ya puedes mirar- dijo Harry mientras le pasaba la toalla a Ginny para que se tapara la parte de arriba- Bueno, ya escucha y no pienses mal- comenzó Harry pero al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió-No iba a pasar nada, Gi/Ginny- trato Harry de seguir buscando las palabras exactas- Salio del baño y me la cruce- continuo mientras la castaña hacia gestos de negación con la cabeza rápidamente-Escucha, no paso ni iba a pasar nada, todavía no soy tan responsable, fue solo el momento- dijo Harry con voz de niño inocente y mirada angelical, algo que cautivo a Hermione

-Les creo- dijo después de un suspiro, se había puesto tensa, es decir no es muy común encontrar a tu mejor amigo y tu mejor amiga, tan enredados, es decir, no estaban haciendo nada malo, pero las cosas estaban un poco subidas de tono, hablando literalmente.

-Gracias- Herms-dijo Harry, y la beso en el cachete –Las dejo, mejor voy abajo a ver a tu hermano- continuo y se fue, dejando a las chicas solas, la pelirroja todavía se sentía bastante colorada, es decir fue un poco incomoda la situación en la cual los había encontrado, pero la castaña parecía no haberse molestado mucho ya que se dirigió a su cuarto rápidamente.

"¿Qué le pasara?" pensó la única Weasley y siguió a su amiga, una vez dentro del cuarto se sentó en la cama de Herms, la cual estaba acostada boca abajo.

-Hey ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo en tono suave.

-Nada- dijo la chica, ahogando sus palabras en la almohada.

-¿Cómo que nada?- insistió Ginny –Algo que tiene que pasar, porque estas muy…muy, emmmm- corto sus palabras para buscar la palabra exacta- ¡rara!-dijo por fin luego de varios segundos interminables para Hermione.

-¿rara?- repitió Herms dándose vuelta para encontrarse con la pelirroja quien la miraba con los ojos saltones(n/a: así como de sorprendida O.o)-Es que creo que de verdad necesito ayuda sicológica, porque están pasando cosas muy raras con tu hermano- termino la chica y se volvió a hundir en la almohada.

-¿raras¿con mi hermano?-empezó Ginny con tono divertido-Déjame decirte Hermione que mi hermano…-

-Tu hermano no es raro Gin- dijo Hermione cortándole el discurso, por eso Gin hizo un pequeño puchero que la castaña no lo noto.

-Si que es raro-dijo la menor-Aparte, tu-la señalo-Lo acabas de decir-termino sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno, pero yo lo digo por otra cosa-dijo la castaña tratando de restarle importancia con la mano, no obstante no se dio vuelta a mirar a su amiga, cosa que extraño mucho a Gin.

-Herms, me asusta ¿que te sucede?-pregunto y la dio vuelta bruscamente.

-Nada Gin, ya te eh dicho tu hermano, tu hermano me pasa- dijo la castaña con los ojos vidriosos.

-Pero… ¿Qué exactamente¿Qué te hizo ese tonto?- pregunto en tono enfadado, ya era molesto que su hermano molestara a Herms, siempre la hacia llorar y el muy bruto no se daba cuenta(n/a: bruto, tonto, idiota de todo pero aun así es hermoso xD)

-No me ah hecho nada…Pero, pero…-quise seguir pero un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, era un tanto difícil decir exactamente lo que le sucedía, porque en su inteligencia ella estaba segura de que el también estaba jugando, Ronald no era así, es decir algo le había pasado, "Estoy convencida de que el también juega" pensó.

-¿Pero que Herms?- pregunto ya exasperada Ginny, su amiga se tardaba mucho y no le era muy gustoso verla así, apunto del llanto.

-Cre/creo que sabe que estoy jugando- dijo por fin, haciendo que la pelirroja se sorprendiera mucho, pero aún así continuo-Esta raro, como si supiera que yo estoy jugando, y no me gusta esa idea-

-¿Piensas que mi hermano sabe que tu estas jugando?-pregunto con una ceja levantada, obteniendo como respuesta un simple bufido de la castaña-Y como si esto fuese poco ¿Qué el esta jugando?-termino Ginny mirando expectante a la mayor de las dos.

-Hay Gin, si, si¿Cómo te lo explico, para ti sonara tonto pero...- no pudo terminar la castaña

-¿Tonto?- dijo mientras gesticulaba con sus manos como si su amiga estuviese desquiciada-Es inaudito Herms, escucha, hablamos de mi hermano, del tonto de mi hermano- dijo remarcando Tonto en sus palabras- es decir, no puede ser, para mi que de verdad se dio cuenta de lo que siente eso es todo- termino Ginny con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera para nada fingida brindándole así seguridad a la castaña.

-¿De verdad t/tu cre/crees eso Gin?- se animo a cuestionar la castaña mientras observaba detenidamente la gran expresión de confianza en el rostro de su amiga.

-Pues para serte sincera- volvió a "jugar" impacientemente con sus manos- Yo creo que el no sabe nada- continuo remarcando la palabra nada con exageradas gesticulaciones, Ginny tenia muy en claro que su hermano sabía todo, sabia absolutamente todo, pero si lo decía hay terminaría todo y ya era hora de que esos dos terminen juntos.

-No lo se- comenzó pero nuevamente algo la había interrumpido y esta vez había sido un simple "Toc-toc" en la puerta del cuarto- Aarggggg esta abierto- continuo y hundió la cara en la almohada, al tener la cara hundida baja la almohada no se dio cuenta de quien había entrado era nadie mas que Ronald, quien le hizo unos gestos a su hermana para que saliera de la habitación.

-Cuidado con lo que haces Weasley- dijo la menor quien se paro en puntitas de pie para llegar al oído de su hermano mayor y así poder reducir a máximo su tono de voz, luego de esto salio de la habitación pero algo la detuvo, era la mano de su hermano, quien se acerco al oído de su hermana.  
-Descuida Ginevra, tú solo ve a cenar- y le soltó la mano para luego dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, cosa que hizo pensar mucho a Ginny mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de la castaña, cosa que la extraño mucho, seamos sinceros, no es muy común que tu amiga te toque el pelo de esa manera tan cariñosa, y menos en un momento así, una amiga en un momento así te abrasaría, o eso supuso eso, por eso se dio vuelta y se encontró con el.

-¿Q/que haces aquí?- pregunto ella nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos no solo por eso sino también porque el estaba en su alcoba y ella andaba con esas "fachas"(n/a: es decir, que no estaba preparada por la situación, como ya había dicho tenia los ojos cristalinos)

-Nada importante- dijo el mirando hacia la puerta-¿Te molesto aquí?- pregunto por fin, luego de varios segundos sin hablar-Bueno, veo que si ya que no respondes, nos vemos luego, hay que ir a comer-termino con la cabeza gacha mientras se paraba para irse de la habitación.

-No te vallas- dijo ella en un susurro fue en ese instante que el sostuvo su mano en la manilla de la puerta pero no se animo a girarla, definitivamente ese era el momento para que ellos hablasen, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, cuatros años, porque nos tenemos que ser sinceros todos, decir cuatro es poco, porque hacia siete que se conocían y siete que ambos se gustaban, ellos se habían sincerado con ellos mismos era tiempo de que lo hagan con el otro, eso era justamente lo que ella quería -Creo que es hora de que hablemos- se animo a continuar sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, de verdad que estaba sorprendido, "quiere que te quedes tonto¿Qué tiene que pensar sobre eso?" le recrimino su voz interior.

-Que te quedes, por favor- dijo ella sin saber porque, cosa que hasta a ella sorprendió y el chico simplemente se acerco nuevamente a la parte de la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto con voz preocupada una vez que se sentó nuevamente al borde de la cama de la chica.

-Nada grave- comento ella dándose vuelta para quedar, sin dar cuenta, frente a frente, por enésima vez en el día frente a frente-No te preocupes- continuo con voz nerviosa, había quedado mas que claro que la cercanía con el chico le producía esa "rara" sensación, no era nerviosismo sino un escalofrío que le recorría lentamente la espalda.

-¿Estas segura?- se animo a preguntar, pero la chica ya se había lanzado a sus brazos en busca de un abrazo, abrazo que el chico no le negó, simplemente se acomodo en el respaldo de la cama y la abrazo, pero el muy bien sabía que había llegado el momento, pero no pudo hablar por varios minutos "¿Vamos Weasley que te pasa? Acaso eres idiota, haz algo es el momento perfecto para que hablen ¿y tú te acobardas¡No puedes ser un Gryffindor!" le recriminaba su voz interna, mejor denominada como su conciencia.

Se acomodo bien, y recordó todo momento con la castaña, definitivamente ese era su momento para hablar y lo haría.

-¿Estas segura?- se animo a preguntar, pero la chica ya se había lanzado a sus brazos en busca de un abrazo, abrazo que el chico no le negó, simplemente se acomodo en el respaldo de la cama y la abrazo, pero el muy bien sabía que había llegado el momento, pero no pudo hablar por varios minutos "¿Vamos Weasley que te pasa? Acaso eres idiota, haz algo es el momento perfecto para que hablen ¿y tú te acobardas¡No puedes ser un Gryffindor!" le recriminaba su voz interna, mejor denominada como su conciencia.

Se acomodo bien, y recordó todo momento con la castaña, definitivamente ese era su momento para hablar y lo haría.

-Herms- comenzó y titubeo, pero estaba decidido –Creo que debemos hablar, y/yo tengo muchas cosas para decir- continuo pero ella ni se inmutaba –Tienes que saber, que hace bastante tiempo que siento algo nuevo en mi, y cuando digo bastante es bastante, como te dije- aclaro la voz en su garganta y decidió que debía continuar-Creo, creo no, no creo estoy demasiado seguro de que estoy enamorado d/de ti- termino muy nervioso, es decir en un momento así ella podría haberle pegado, gritado o simplemente moverse de la posición en la cual se encontraba pero nada sucedió, por eso la miro y se dio cuenta de lo peor, ella estaba dormida, había hablado y ella no lo había escuchado, de verdad nada le salía bien, pero el estaba seguro de que se lo diría "Mañana será mi día, mañana bonita" pensó, sonrió y embelezado se quedo mirandola hasta que se durmió en esa posición tan incomoda.

Abajo

-Ya se tardaron mucho- dijo Ginny con voz preocupada mientras cortaba el beso que Harry le estaba dando, dado que ella no respondía.

-No te preocupes por ellos, mientras mas tarden mejor para nosotros- dijo el en tono seductor mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-No seas así Potter- dijo Ginevra en tono enojado, y le pego suavemente en el hombro para luego dedicarse a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

-Vamos Ginny déjalos solos, tu novio también te necesita- repetía una y otra ves, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Harry, mi amor, mi bebe- comenzó Ginny con voz demasiado tierna para ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al chico- ¡Déjame en paz!- dijo fuerte, pero no mucho –Voy a entrar, po/por si acaso- termino, y giro la perilla de la puerta.

-Te dije que nada paso- dijo Harry antes de mirar al cuarto-O Si paso algo- agrego al mirar y ver a sus amigos abrazados -¿Están dormidos?- pregunto al ver que ninguno se movió al hacer su entrada ambos.

-Completamente dormidos- afirmo, luego de confirmarlo con sus propios métodos, los cuales eran muy, pero demasiado eficientes.

-¿Se habrán declarado?- pregunto el azabache

-No tengo idea mi amor- acoto mirándolo-Pero se ven muy felices ¿no lo crees?- continuo mirándolos.

-Si, muy-le respondió, la tomo de la mano y la saco de la habitación.


	8. Día Siete: ¿Estamos Listos?

Día Siete¿Estamos listos?

La mañana era hermosa, el sol alumbra perfectamente el patios como también la habitación de Ginny, como habíamos dicho en el capitulo anterior ellos dos, es decir, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en la misma dormidos, para el pelirrojo no era una costumbre despertarse temprano, pero para ella si, por eso comenzó a moverse, despacio pero aún así me movía. Por algún motivo que no lograba comprender no se podía mover con completa libertad, algo ejercía peso sobre su torso, por eso abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con

-¿Ron?- dijo asustada por la posición en la cual se encontraban, ella tenia la cabeza en el torso del chico y el la abraza con una calidez enorme, ella cabía perfectamente en sus abrazos "como si fuesen hechos para mi" pensó feliz, y como no estarlo si estaba con su mejor amigo, bueno, con el chico al cual amaba.

Luego de varios minutos en los cuales observaba al chico, se movió poco a poco sacando los brazos de el de su alrededor, obvio que fue su pesar, ya que se podría haber quedado mucho tiempo mas pero algo en su estomago comenzó a molestarla, así que decidió levantarse y hacerse el desayuno.

Abajo

"Niños, el lugar nos ah encantado por eso nos quedaremos un día mas, es decir que llegaremos el día planeado pero a la noche, no se preocupen por los útiles los llevaremos nosotros.

Los queremos, Mamá y Papá"

-Que raro- dijo en voz alta Ginny para ella sola.

-¿Qué cosa es rara?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella

-Buenos días Herms- dio como respuesta Ginny con una gran sonrisa en su cara-¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto cambiando su sonrisa tierna a malvada.(n/a: lo que quiero decir con malvada es una de esas sonrisas con las cuales queremos dar a entender algo, espero que entiendan)

-Bien, muy bien-contesto, pero no siguió ya que no había notado la sonrisa traviesa de su amiga.

-¿Muy bien?- hablo mientras se le acercaba lentamente -¿Y...a que se debe?- termino mientras la miraba con un destello especial en los ojos, el cual la castaña no podía descifrar.

-Hay Ginny¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo la castaña mientras se daba vuelta rápidamente para evitar la mirada de la menor –Dormí bien, porq/porque- trato de continuar

-¿Por qué dormiste abrazadita con mi hermano?- termino la frase por su amiga –Vamos Herms, Harry y yo te hemos visto, no lo niegues- continuo al ver la cara de su amiga –Cuéntame que paso mejor¿quieres? Ya me traes muy intrigada- termino su frase.

-Nada, no ah pasado nada-comento negando rápidamente con la cabeza, como si estuviese nerviosa, pero no lo estaba, bueno si lo estaba y no le era muy fácil ocultarlo.

-¿Nada?- pregunto con una ceja levantada- ¿Me estas diciendo que pudiste haberle confesado todo, pero no lo hiciste?- termino sin entender la menor.

-Pues si, me resulto mejor dormirme en sus brazos sin que pase nada- dijo con voz soñadora, logrando que Ginny torciera los ojos.

-¿De verdad me dices que tuviste tu ultima oportunidad de decírselo tranquila y no lo has hecho?-pregunto recibiendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento de cabeza-No lo puedo creer, es que, el el- murmuro muy bajo solo para ella pero la castaña estaba muy cerca y la escucho.

-¿El que Ginevra?- pregunto con voz clara, su amiga sabía algo que no le había dicho, y lo quería saber AHORA, y para Hermione ahora, es ahora.

-Nada, nada- repetía Ginny mientras se iba hacia atrás y movía exageradamente las manos.

-Ginevra- dijo mirandola bastante feo- ¿Qué sabes que no me quieres decir?- repitió, pero Ginny simplemente negaba con los brazos y retrocedía, tanto fue así que llegaron

hacia el sillón del comedor en el cual Ginny callo fuertemente sobre su novio, quien se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente, bueno, si a eso se le puede decir moverse mucho y roncar como un troll (n/a: que gracioso xD)

-Ahhhhhh- grito Harry como una niña.

-Lindo gritito Potter- dijo Ginevra con una sonrisa en la cara

-Gritas como niña- dijo una voz varonil detrás de ellos

-Bueno días hermanito- dijo Ginny y miro a Hermione significativamente, "Mala Suerte Granger, gracias a Merlín me libre de esta" pensó sin quitar la sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Bueno días Ginny- dijo y le dio un beso en el cachete –Cuñado- y le dio la mano- Herms- termino y la beso en el cachete, más bien cerca de los labios.

-Buenos días…a todos- termino Harry por decir, luego beso a su novia y a los demás les regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si desayunamos?- propuso Ginny, logrando como respuesta un "Si" muy eufórico (n/a: estos chicos si que se levantan con hambre xD)

-Ya hablaremos Weasley- dijo la castaña mientras pasaba por al lado de su amiga.

¿De que tiene que hablar?- pregunto Ron a Harry, quienes iban detrás de las chicas.

-Emmm- comenzó encogiéndose de hombros -¿Cosa de chicas?- pregunto torciendo la boca(n/a: algo así seria el gesto :S)

-Supongo- completo el pelirrojo- Fuera de eso, tengo que contarte algunas cosas- término su discurso.

-Esta bien, lo único, que sea después de comer-dijo Harry a quien se le hacia agua la boca de solo ver todo lo que habían echo aparecer su novia y su mejor amiga.

-Después soy yo el hambriento- dijo mirando a Harry, para luego voltearse a mirar la comida y decir –Si, mejor luego de desayunar- y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa

-Sigues siendo tú el hambriento- comento Harry con voz divertida por ver a su amigo tan desesperado por comer y las chicas tratando de detenerlo.

-Ya ya, no comeré hasta que estén todos- dijo con la voz fastidiada- Ni que fuese tan glotón, aparte no estoy gordo- continuo hablando hasta que un simple bufido lo interrumpió, como siempre se dio vuelta y vio a su hermana quien le hacia caras detrás- ¿Verdad Herms que no estoy gordo, que así bien bonito?- dijo con bronca hacia su hermana.

-Emmm, yo creo, que pues tu veras Ronald, es decir no, no veo el motivo de tu pregunta- dijo muy rápido y demasiado nerviosa, había admitido que le gustaba a su mejor amiga, pero no lo diría enfrente de el ni de Harry, por ahora, es decir su gran problema era el, y todavía había tiempo para decirle si era o no bonito, aunque todos sabemos lo que la chica pensaba (n/a: y yo tmb xD ES HERMOSO)

-Vamos Herms dile a mi hermanito que te parece ¿o acaso tienes algo que ocultar?- acoto Ginny con una sonsira malvada característica en ella, esto provoco que cierto pelirrojo mirara ceñudo a la castaña esperando una respuesta, pero no nos olvidemos de nuestro querido pelirrojo quien se aproximo lentamente a la chico en frente de su hermano y cuñado, correspondientemente, y le susurro en el oído

-Vamos ¿Qué te parezco?-

-Pu/Pues…- dijo mirando a quienes se encontraban dentro de la habitación y temió, temió por lo que el pelirrojo pudiese decir así que se trago todas sus ganas de gritarle cuan atractivo le parecía y continuo natural- Nada del otro mundo-

-¿Nada del otro mundo?- pregunto solo para ella- ¿Pero.. Soy mas lindo que Krum, no crees?- continuo con sus preguntas para saber si tenia una oportunidad, pero ella no respondía, entonces siguió con su jueguito la beso en l mejilla y repitió - ¿Soy mas lindo que el para ti o no?-

-Eh bueno yo- comenzó la castaña frente la mirada atonida de sus mejores amigos dada la situación, no habían logrado escuchar nada porque el pelirrojo se aseguro de que solo ella lo supiera pero dado al tono rojizo de las mejillas de la chica pudieron imaginrse y sorprenderse, pero fuera de eso ella todavía pensaba la respuesta

-¿Y?- apuro Ronald

-Mejor vallamos en una de esas se declaran- comenzó Ginny en un susurro al lado del oído de Harry y lo tomo de la mano, para así lograr salir de la habitación para que su hermano y ¿futura cuñada, o mejor dicho amiga tuvieran el espacio necesario para hablar tranquilos.

Los minutos pasaban y Ronald se ponía mas nervioso que nunca, luego de recapacitar lo que habí dicho sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí al igual que las de la chica, la cual no sabia que decir, decir que era todo para ella o ser cobarde una vez mas, por eso se encontró en una batalla interna con su conciencia.

**H: Hermione –C: Conciencia de Hermione- Co: Corazón de la misma** (N/a: que explicita que soy xD)

**H¿Qué hago, que hago?- **pensó desesperada

**C: Y yo que se, es a tu corazón a quien debes preguntarle**

**H¿todos se lavan las manos en una situación así? **

**Co y C: puede ser-** al unísono

**H: Ayúdenme, eso se supone que hacen ustedes dos-** pensó irritada.

**Co¿Qué quieres que te diga chica? Hace años que nos trae loca ese pelirrojo, se lo tendrías que decir YA!**

**C¿Estas segura de que los quieres?**

**H: pónganse de acuerdo, no me va a esperar toda la vida**

**Co: haz lo que quieras, pero siempre le haces caso a ella, sería la oportunidad para mi!**

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ronald al ver que la castaña había empalidecido notoriamente.

-Si, si y ya tengo tu respuesta- comenzó una Hermione muy asustada frente a una mirada espesante del chico en cuestión.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me la dices?- comento amablemente pero con una notoria desesperación en su voz ya casi adulta, porque la castaña había reconocido que había crecido físicamente, se había vuelto muy guapo pero fuera dé todo eso había madurado mucho, muchísimo a lo que fue el Ronald, el pequeño pelirrojo molesto que conoció en el tren junto a quien ahora era su mejor amigo Harry Potter.

-Yo bueno veras, no me es fácil- comenzó temblando de ¿miedo? No, no era miedo eran nervios, porque como ya había dicho y yo también, estaba segura de que se jugaría por su amor, por el amor que sentía por el chico.

-Tú sabes que puedes confiar, en mi y me lo puedes decir, sea cual sea tu opinión acerca de mi, pero ¿hay algo mas, no¿Por qué no creo que te pongas así por una tonta pregunta¿Qué te sucede Herms?- dijo dándole seguridad mientras le tomaba delicadamente la mano derecha entre sus manos produciendo una descarga eléctrica en la joven adolescente.

-Pues veras, si que hay algo mas detrás de tu "tonta" pregunta por si eres o no mas lindo que Vicktor- comenzó ella mientras lo invitaba a sentarse frente a ella –Yo, creo que si necesito tu ayuda- continuo tratando de eliminar el miedo que le producía el saber como podía terminar esa charla, al principio fueron nervios pero entro en pánico al saber que todo podía terminar con el- Hay un chico veras, y- trato de continuar

-¿Si? Hay un chico ¿Qué pasa con ese chico?- se animo luego de tragar saliva exageradamente.

Fuera de la Cocina

-¿Cómo crees que vallan?- pregunto Ginny a su novio el cual se encontraba mirando televisión, uno de los raros objetos muggles que al señor Weasley le interesaba y muchísimo.

-¿Bien?- pregunto levantando una ceja, la verdad no tenía ni idea, pero las cosas deberían de ir bien ya que nadie había gritado ni salido de la habitación en mas de quince minutos, "_eso si que es un logro_" pensó el moreno

-¿Tu crees?- dijo ella tratando de calmar sus ansías –No se porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo no va a salir bien- termino in segura de cómo se estaban dando las cosas.

-Ya Gin, no te preocupes todo terminara bien- dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo derecho por encima del hombro de la misma, la cual inclino la cabeza y se apoyo en el hombro del niño-que-vivió, el cual no era tan niño "_O eso espero_" pensó en chico con una duda respecto lo que su novio había dicho.

-Ojala Harry, ojala- dijo ella y se acomodo en el brazo del chico, y se dedico a mirar la televisión "tranquila"

Dentro de la cocina

-Como te decía, me pasan cosas con ese chico- dijo pero lo pensó y continuo-No son cosas, estoy enamorada de el- esto provoco que a Ronald el corazón se le partiera, como era de pensar ya que su autoestima no el mejor.

-¿Enamorada?- pregunto luego de toser exageradamente llamando la atención de la chica.

-Pues si, demasiado tal ves- contesto apartando la mirada del chico

-¿Y, se puede saber quien es?- continuo bastante serio

-Emm, yo creo, que, que no sería lo mejor Ron- dijo ella evitando la mirada del mismo

-Vamos, dilo- la animo sin saber exactamente porque, pero sintiendo esa inmensa necesidad de hacerlo. Luego de cinco minutos en los cuales ella estuvo callada comenzó nuevamente

-Bueno, veras lo conozco hace mucho- pero corto su discurso porque sintio un leve picotazo de un ave en la ventana de la cocina

-No puede ser- dijo con voz molesta Ronald- ¿Siempre tiene que molestar cuando estamos hablando?-continuo molesto, demasiado tal ves, ese muchacho se las ingeniaba para siempre arruinarle el momento con la chica.

-Vamos Ron, es solo una carta de Vicktor- comento feliz ella

-Es solo una carta de Vicktor- imito la voz de la chica- No es solo una carta de Vicktor ¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer y arruinar el maldito momento¿Qué problema tiene?- termino cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas si con el, el es solo un amigo- dijo ella comenzando a molestarse por los "celos" de su amigo "_Un momento ¿y si son celos?_" pensó entusiasmada.

-¡Pues no parece solo un amigo!- grito molesto

-¿Qué?- comenzó ella- ¿Por qué iría a mentirte Ronald?- termino ella con una cara de enfado inmensa.

-¡TAL VES PORQUE LA PERSONA DE LA CUAL TE ENAMORASTE ES EL!- continuo con su tono de voz

-¿Qué?-pregunto levantando las cejas.

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE GRANGER!- grito y continuo- Tu para mi, ya no existe¡VETE CON EL SUCIO BULGARO!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida mientras observaba como el chico dejaba la cocina "¿Que eh hecho? Como puede ser tan cabezota" pensó y se pregunto mil veces para sus adentros mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos castaños.

Fuera de la cocina

-Te lo dije Harry- dijo Ginny luego de escuchar los gritos y ver la forma en la cual abandonaba la cocina su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes razón?- dijo mirandola con amor –Iré a ver a Herms, tu ve con Ronald- continuo y la beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Esta bien, solo ten cuidado¿si?- dijo ella –Avísame si necesitas o, bueno si mejor dicho ella necesita algo¿te parece?- termino al agarrarlo de la mano antes de que abandonase la habitación.

-Vale, te lo haré saber- dijo con una sonsira- o, bueno tu te enteraras- continuo agrandando su sonsira sinceramente.

-Suerte, para mí y para ti- termino la conversación y se dirigió escaleras arriba y su novio hacia la cocina, lugar en el cual se encontraba la castaña.

Lentamente subió las escaleras trato de no hacer ningún ruido, llego hasta la habitación de los chicos y dudo un momento, pero luego tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entro segura de si misma y también segura de que su hermano no le haría nada.

-¿Ronald?- pregunto y espero, pero nadie le respondió -¿Ronald?- repitió con voz durativa.

-¿Qué pasa Ginevra?- contesto con la voz quebrada mientras se incorporaba en su cama

-¿Por qué lloras?- comenzó la pequeña, pero al ver el gesto que hizo su hermano continuo – No me digas que no lloras, porque me mentirías-

-No, no estoy llorando, que este a punto de llorar es distinto en muchas formas a que lo este haciendo- dijo enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

-Como digas- le siguió a su hermano levantando levemente los hombros -¿Pero que paso, que/que?- continuo porque aún no entendía porque su hermano, estaba a "punto" de llorar solo por una charla y bueno, tal vez algunos gritos que no se le pasaron por alto.

-Ya estoy harto, siempre que intento decirle algo, aparece el estupido…-

-De Krum- lo corto su hermanita.

-Si¡El!- grito- Como me gustaría que no estuviese metido tanto en su vida- continúo y se dio vuelta para quedar enfrentado con la ventana.

-¿En su vida?- pregunto y le toco el hombro al chico- Ronald, tu si que eres estupido termino y lo soltó

-¿Yo?- dijo dándose vuelta bruscamente-¿Y porque?-

-¿Has tratado de decirle todo lo que sientes?- pregunto haciendo caso omiso a lo que el chico pregunto.

-Pues, si, eso creo- dijo el recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior y hasta el día de hoy, el cual no había empezado muy bien.

-Cuéntame- pidio y se acodomo.

-Pues veras…-comenzó

Flash Back

-¿Q/que haces aquí?- pregunto ella nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos no solo por eso sino también porque el estaba en su alcoba y ella andaba con esas "fachas"(n/a: es decir, que no estaba preparada por la situación, como ya había dicho tenia los ojos cristalinos)

-Nada importante- dijo el mirando hacia la puerta-¿Te molesto aquí?- pregunto por fin, luego de varios segundos sin hablar-Bueno, veo que si ya que no respondes, nos vemos luego, hay que ir a comer-termino con la cabeza gacha mientras se paraba para irse de la habitación.

-No te vallas- dijo ella en un susurro fue en ese instante que el sostuvo su mano en la manilla de la puerta pero no se animo a girarla, definitivamente ese era el momento para que ellos hablasen, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, cuatros años, porque nos tenemos que ser sinceros todos, decir cuatro es poco, porque hacia siete que se conocían y siete que ambos se gustaban, ellos se habían sincerado con ellos mismos era tiempo de que lo hagan con el otro, eso era justamente lo que ella quería -Creo que es hora de que hablemos- se animo a continuar sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, de verdad que estaba sorprendido, "_quiere que te quedes tonto¿Qué tiene que pensar sobre eso?_" le recrimino su voz interior.

-Que te quedes, por favor- dijo ella sin saber porque, cosa que hasta a ella sorprendió y el chico simplemente se acerco nuevamente a la parte de la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto con voz preocupada una vez que se sentó nuevamente al borde de la cama de la chica.

-Nada grave- comento ella dándose vuelta para quedar, sin dar cuenta, frente a frente, por enésima vez en el día frente a frente-No te preocupes- continuo con voz nerviosa, había quedado mas que claro que la cercanía con el chico le producía esa "rara" sensación, no era nerviosismo sino un escalofrío que le recorría lentamente la espalda.

-¿Estas segura?- se animo a preguntar, pero la chica ya se había lanzado a sus brazos en busca de un abrazo, abrazo que el chico no le negó, simplemente se acomodo en el respaldo de la cama y la abrazo, pero el muy bien sabía que había llegado el momento, pero no pudo hablar por varios minutos _"¿Vamos Weasley que te pasa? Acaso eres idiota, haz algo es el momento perfecto para que hablen ¿y tú te acobardas¡No puedes ser un Gryffindor!" _le recriminaba su voz interna, mejor denominada como su conciencia.

Se acomodo bien, y recordó todo momento con la castaña, definitivamente ese era su momento para hablar y lo haría.

-Herms- comenzó y titubeo, pero estaba decidido –Creo que debemos hablar, y/yo tengo muchas cosas para decir- continuo pero ella ni se inmutaba –Tienes que saber, que hace bastante tiempo que siento algo nuevo en mi, y cuando digo bastante es bastante, como te dije- aclaro la voz en su garganta y decidió que debía continuar-Creo, creo no, no creo estoy demasiado seguro de que estoy enamorado d/de ti- termino muy nervioso, es decir en un momento así ella podría haberle pegado, gritado o simplemente moverse de la posición en la cual se encontraba pero nada sucedió, por eso la miro y se dio cuenta de lo peor, ella estaba dormida, había hablado y ella no lo había escuchado, de verdad nada le salía bien, pero el estaba seguro de que se lo diría "Mañana será mi día, mañana bonita" pensó, sonrió y embelezado se quedo mirandola hasta que se durmió en esa posición tan incomoda.

Fin del Flash back

-Y bueno, eso paso, no pude decirle porque se durmió, y hoy, que nuevamente tomo todo el coraje para decírselo nos interrumpe una carta- cortó y trago saliva-De Vicky- continúo con voz chillona.

-Oh, ya veo- comento con voz pensativa-¿Me quieres decir, que TU piensas que a ella le gusta El?-continuo luego de su gran silencio.

-Pues Si, Ginevra ¿Cómo lo tengo que decir? Creo que ella lo dejo MUY en claro- dijo serio pero triste.

-Tu eres el mayor idiota que conozco- le dijo su hermanita-Hazme, y haznos un favor, dile a Herms lo que sientes por ella¡Pero que sea hoy Idiota!- le grito bastante alto y se fue de la pieza dando un portazo.

-Ginny espera espera- dijo Ronald al tomarla del antebrazo para que no bajase, necesitaba hablar y tenia que ser ahora, "_Creo que nunca la necesite tanto_" razono y la arrastro nuevamente hacia su pieza.

-Ya suéltame idiota- soltó su brazo el cual ya le dolía debido a la forma en la cual lo llevo su hermano- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de mala gana.

-¿Cómo que quiero¿No se nota?- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos en señal de desesperación.

-Ya ya, te ayudare¿Qué necesitas?- trato de suavizar su voz

-Es que ya no se como entenderla- comenzó a hablar vagamente- Es que, yo se que soy medio complicado- agrego mirando a la joven la cual puso en blanco los ojos en señal de desesperación- Bueno, muy complicado-corrigió- Pero, pero d/de…-

-¿De verdad la quieres?- lo corto su hermana con voz de sabelotodo, casi muy parecida a aquella que hacia Hermione cuando tenia razón con aires de grandeza.

-¿Por qué todos en esta casa interrumpen?-pregunto nervioso, suspiro y continuo-Pues si, y mucho, yo ya no se que me pasa, cre/creo que, que-

-¿Estas enamorado?- pregunto levantando una ceja "_Nuevamente ese aire de sabelotodo_" pensó indignado, realmente había cosas que nunca olvidaría de la chica, luego de sacudir su cabeza dio como respuesta a la pregunta de su hermana un leve asentimiento de cabeza-¿Lo crees o estas seguro?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados nuevamente.

-Ya ya, estoy seguro- afirmo con un leve color carmesí asomándose por sus mejillas pecosas.

-Igual ya lo sabía- susurro bajito, tan bajito que casi fue inaudible para el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto mirándola serio.

-Nada, nada-abrió los ojos como plato-¿Vas a seguir o ahora es el momento en el cual yo tengo que ayudarte?- pregunto mientras dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sigo- dudo un momento pero continuo-Como ya dijiste y yo afirme, estoy completamente enamorado de ella¿pero como hago para que se de cuenta, es decir, la eh besado y nada, y siempre, pero siempre que me quiero confesar aparece-

-El pelón de Krum- afirmo nuevamente cortando el relato de su hermano, pero miro su cara de MUY pocos amigos y agrego –mejor sigue tú-

-Pero deja de cortarme- trato de hablar con calma, la cual ya había perdido-Como nuevamente- la miro con cara de pocos amigos- tu afirmaste, siempre nos interrumpe el pelón- termino haciendo caras bastante graciosas de niño pequeño (n/a: amo cuando gesticula mucho :$)

-¿Interrumpe o tu te molestas porque simplemente manda una carta?- comento mientras torcía la boca, gesto que su hermano entendió y quiso seguir pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido-No te preguntes como lo se todo, simplemente contesta ¿te molestas con el porque todavía no tiene el coraje necesario para decirlo?-

-¿Cómo me dices que no tengo el coraje?-pregunto indignado-Ayer, simplemente hace horas, lo intento hace días Gin- dijo horrorizado por el planteo ¿estúpido?.

-Hace días lo intentas, comprendo- comento mientras se acomodaba el la cama de su hermano-Pero...-comenzó

-Pero nada- la corto- Yo eh tratado-afirmo seguro y se cruzo de cómo hacen los niños pequeños en el momento que le quitan algún juguete, o simplemente se encaprichan.

-Escucha Ronald- comenzó Ginny a perder la paciencia- Lo intentas y se lo mucho que te cuesta, es un gran paso y ya lo creo-comento frente a las nuevas caras que Ron hacia-¿Pero estas seguro de lo que sientes por ella?-

-Tan seguro como que tú eres mi única hermana mujer- comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces, porque no vas en este mismo momento y le dices todo, pero TODO-comenzó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todo"- lo que te hace sentir cada vez que la ves?-continuo con voz soñadora.

-Miedo-susurro MUY bajito, mientras agachaba lentamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué, Que?- pregunto sorprendida, su hermano le estaba hablando sinceramente con el corazón cosa que nunca antes había pasado, siempre se la pasaban discutiendo, pero ahora ella realmente le "servia" como hermana.

-Miedo, ese sentimiento en el cual entras en pánico, sudas por demás y tu corazón se acelera demasiado- comenzó él haciendo reír a su hermanita-¿Qué sucede?-corto su definición poniéndose serio.

-Nada, nada simplemente me pareció gracioso, porque no quiero saber que significa miedo, sino que quiero que me digas ¿A que le tiene miedo?-trato de aguantar la risa y ser lo mas dulce posible.

Hace rato en la cocina

-¿Herms?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con la voz quebrada levantando la vista hacia donde provenía la voz.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto omitiendo la pregunta ella por la chica.

-Yo no lloro- comenzó ella, siempre tan terca-Tengo algo en el ojo, eso es todo-termino dándose vuelta para no ver a su amigo.

-Ya, ya, deja de mentir- comento tranquilo, trago saliva y continuo-¿Qué paso con Ron?- termino logrando la completa atención de su amiga.

-¿Co/como lo sabes?- termino luego de titubear un rato.

-Creo que es muy obvio, tu-dijo y la señalo-Estas aquí y llorando, y bueno Ronald, no se como esta, pero subió con una cara-termino torciendo la boca.

-¿Qué tipo de cara?- comenzó a interesarse por la conversación.

-¿Cómo?- levanto una ceja-¿Eso interesa?-pregunto con mucha calma.

-Si, y mucho-lo miro a los ojos con un destello especial-Tu a esta altura ya debes saber todo- continuo disminuyendo su voz.

-Si, lo se- comento llamando la atención de su amiga-hermana, porque como todos sabemos eran prácticamente "hermanos" y continuo-Es obvio, que me hubiese encantado enterarme de esto por tu boca- le corrió un mechón de la cara-Pero bueno, la cuestión es que lo se, hace tiempo ya, no voy a mentir, pero tengo una duda-termino.

-¿Y cual es esa duda?- pregunto sonriendo levemente.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, pero tanto en darte cuenta de esto?- termino nuevamente, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué?-pregunto desconcertada.

-Eso- replico él-Tu-comenzó apuntándola-Se supone que eres la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts hace décadas, pero ¿Cómo es posible que no te hallas dado cuenta de algo tan obvio?-termino mientras movía sus manos en el aire.

-¿De que cosa?- quiso hacerse la desentendida

-Vamos, no lo niegues mas ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?- volvió a preguntar serio Potter.

-No lo se, Harry, pero de verdad no entiendo a que te refieres- continuo testarudamente-El me gusta, y mucho, no lo voy a negar pero han pasado tantas cosas-termino agachando su mirada.

-¿Cosas? Cosas pasan muchas veces, y sigues aquí igual que él¿Estas segura de lo que sientes por el?- pregunto con voz firme.

-Demasiado, tal vez- comento avergonzada.

-¿Entonces?-dijo el

-¿Entonces que?- pregunto con cara de inocente.

-Entonces que haces aquí, cuando tendrías que estar ahí arriba- señalo el techo-Hablando con un pelirrojo, de varias pecas en la cara, creo que tiene unos 17 años, y lo conoces prácticamente desde tus 11 años-termino acelerando su voz.

-Yo no podría-dijo muy bajo- me da, mucho miedo-termino todavía mas bajo si eso se podía.

-¿Miedo?- volvió a levantar una ceja.

-Ya deja de hacer ese gesto- comenzó con su voz normal-Es difícil de explicar, contigo eh sobrevivido a todo tipo de distintos animales, bichos o como le quieras decir, pero con Ronald, es distinto-

-¿Por qué?- tan curioso como siempre.

-Porque es muy distinto, es decir, es otro tipo de valentía, tengo que pensar muchas cosas- trato de continuar pero se vio interrumpida.

-¿Por qué no te juegas por lo que sientes y dejas de pensar un poco las cosas?- dijo serio, le beso la frente y se levanto.

Era cierto, tal vez por primera vez en toda su vida, debería no analizar las cosas y seguir sus instintos, debería jugarse por el amor que le tenia a Ronald, ella lo amaba y quería estar con el, y por ese mismo motivo y muchos mas, decidió que el día "Es Hoy" pensó y se seco las lagrimas que tenia en sus mejillas.

Arriba

-¿Cómo que a que le tengo miedo?-replico mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Claro¿a que le tienes miedo?-pregunto mas lento y sin ese tono "burlón".

-A que me diga que no- respondió cuando comprendió a donde quería llegar su pequeña hermana

-Es decir ¿miedo al rechazo?- pregunto nuevamente, como dando vueltas sobre el asunto.

-Si, ya ¿a que mas sino?- pregunto con la voz un tanto molesta.

-No lo se, por algo pregunto Ronald- replico enojada-Pero veo que no te sirve de nada el hablar conmigo, así que si me permites me iré- dijo mientras se levantaba y su hermano la tomaba del brazo.

-Quédate, me haces falta- le pidió y la abrazo con mucha ternura, a lo que la chica respondió de la misma forma solo que con muchas mas ganas, era el primer momento en el cual se abrazan sin ser forzados y de verdad era reconfortante sentir que siendo hermanos, podían confiar y contenerse entre ellos, después de todo podían ser hermanos, pero a la vez amigos.

Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían de la misma forma, simplemente abrazados, conteniéndose el uno al otro como debería ser entre hermanos.

Abajo

En la cocina, Hermione se había vuelto a quedar sola, así es, Harry la había dejado con una pregunta en su cabeza "¿Por qué no te juegas por lo que sientes y dejas de pensar un poco las cosas?", la cual a decir verdad se repitió muchas veces, pero ahora el problema era porque nunca le encontraba una respuesta, necesitaba pensar, porque muchas veces dijo "Me jugare por el" ¿Pero lo había hecho? Por supuesto que no, no lo había hecho pero sin pensando, por es se volvería a debatir con sus voces internas. Cuestión muy difícil, lograr que todas nuestras voces quieran hacer algo.

Arriba

-Gracias- murmuro mientras se soltaban lentamente.

-De nada hermanito- le comento con una sonrisa -¿Ahora, dime, que harás?- pregunto sin quitar esa sonrisa que había formado minutos antes.

-Ya lo se, pero necesito que me dejes pensar, un momento a solas ¿Puede ser?- dijo cortésmente mientras se tomaba entre manos su cabeza.

-Como quieras- dijo y se paro lentamente –Sabes iré con Harry a dar un paseo por el lago- termino y le guiño un ojo.

-Esta bien- confirmo y se limito a sonreír, pero luego de un segundo pregunto- ¿Porque me guiñaste un ojo?-

-Si serás Ronald- dijo en un suspiro la menor de los pelirrojos- ¿No ves que si me voy es una oportunidad perfecta para hablar a solas, y cuando digo a solas me refiero completamente a solas, con Herms?- trato de sonar calmada ya que las preguntas de su hermano algunas veces eran tontas, o demasiado tontas para el gusto de la pelirroja quien en esa cosas era bastante despierta.

-Como tú quieras- dijo desganado, y se recostó en su cama, tenía que pensar unos instantes antes de poder hacer algo, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se retiro del lugar.

-Adiós- dijo y desapareció detrás del marco.

Bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, como si el tiempo fuese esencial para ella, corrió hasta el comedor y ahí lo encontró, lo despertó con un simple roce de labios, le hizo una señal para que se levantara y le hablo.

-Vamos, Harry, tenemos que salir de aquí, es tiempo de que ellos hagan lo suyo solos- dijo bajo, y lo invito a salir.

-¿Qué?- logro articular afuera el moreno.

-Eso, es tiempo de que ellos se encarguen¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago de aquí cerca?- dijo la pelirroja mientras le rozaba los labios de forma muy provocativa. (n/a: que atrevida esta chica)

-Vallamos- dijo mas que embobado el niño-que-vivió.

Adentro

-¿Ya Hermione, porque no tomas fuerzas y le dices todo lo que el significa para ti?- se preguntaba en voz baja, esta conversación prácticamente le rondo la mente todo el año¿Por qué no se lo decía si para ella era algo tan evidente? Por miedo, palabra corta que nos puede complicar mucho la vida, así es, la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts tenía miedo¿miedo dirán? Si, miedo¿pero como? Ni ella lo sabía, claramente había luchado contra basiliscos, contra los brujos mas tenebrosos del mundo, pero en cuanto al amor, no quería dar el primer paso, así que simplemente se quedo abajo, cómoda sumisa en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho en el.

Arriba

Varios minutos, o mejor dicho una eternidad desde su punto de vista habían pasado desde que su hermana lo había dejado solo, no completamente porque abajo estaba su mejor amiga, Hermione, pero aún así parecía desconectado de todo lo que era el "mundo" en ese momento.

_-Vamos Ronald, baja y dile lo que sientes-lo presionaba su conciencia_

_-Es fácil decirlo, pero infórmaselo a mi coraje, es él el que se ausento en este momento- se decía para el mismo._

_-Ya vamos, mueve un pie-dijo en forma de orden-Ahora el otro-le siguió dictando, hasta lograr llegar a las escaleras._

_-Vamos bien¿no lo crees?- dijo mientras pensaba si seguir._

_-Muy bien, ahora baja los escalones- le ordeno (n/a: maldita conciencia)_

_-No ah sido para nada difícil- se dijo cuando llego al umbral de la cocina_

_-Para nada, ahora simplemente le dices lo que sientes y listo, ya te dejo solo, adiós- dijo con voz alegre._

-¿_Qué¿SOLO?-_se desespero, pero no fue capaz de moverse, simplemente carraspeo y la chica levanto la mirada.

-¿Ron?- pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

-Emm, pues sí- rió nervioso y la miro detalladamente, como si quisiese grabar cada punto de la cara de la chica en su memoria.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto sin mover ni un pelo

-Emmm, este yo Herms, pues, es...Que, ahiii tengo tantas cosas para decir pero no puedo así, no puedo- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro mientras negaba lentamente.

-¿No puedes que?- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-¿Por qué me haces todo, TODO tan difícil¿- largo por fin logrando una expresión de asombro en la cara de su amiga –No me mires así, y simplemente contéstame ¿Por qué te gusta Krum?- continuo enfureciéndose.

-¿Qué tiene Krum que no tengas tu?- pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-¡Si!- grito por fin -¿Qué tiene el pelón odioso que no tenga yo?- continuo en el mismo tono y rojo de la impotencia.

-Nada, no tiene nada mas que tu- le dijo sin mirarlo

-Que fácil se te hace mentir, no me digas que nada, cuando te mueres por el y yo aquí, aquí como un…como un- trato de continuar pero la chica se le acerco demasiado.

-¿Cómo un que Ronald?- dijo muy bajo

-¿Es que Todavía no te das cuenta¿Es que tú la bruja más inteligente en siglos no te das cuenta de lo que pasa, entre nosotros?- hablo mientras se señalaba y la señalaba exageradamente.

-¿Darme cuenta de que por dios Ronald?- grito ella que ya comenzaba a enrojecerse de la rabia simplemente pero aún así continuo -¿De que eres un cabeza-hueca, insensible que se cree dueño de todo lo que lo rodea¿ o de que eres un imbecil que lo único que le importa es el, y solo el¿O tal ves quieres que me de cuenta de que eres un altane …-

-¡POR MERLÍN DE QUE ME GUSTAS HERMIONE, QUE ME GUSTAS!- le dijo muy alto, tal vez

-¿Qué, que Ronald?- dijo en shock la castaña de ojos miel.

-Pu...Pues, pues eso- dijo en un suspiro- Tu me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo, me traes loco, completamente loco y yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero por favor no te alejes de mi- termino mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

-¿Qué me dijiste Ronald?- pregunto rompiendo el abrazo

-Hay, ya no me hagas repetirlo porque todavía no se de donde saque las fuerzas, yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero no te alejes- le repitió mientras le besaba la frente, pero ella ni se movió no dijo nada –Ya veo, yo sabia que no debía hacerlo- se reclamo mientras se pegaba con la mano en la frente y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, tenia que pensar, cuando la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo volteo.

-¿No quieres escuchar lo que tengo para decir?- le dijo mirándolo con un brillo especial, brillo que nunca había visto en los ojos de su amiga.

-Yo, creo que no me tiene que decir, pues tu ya…- trato de continuar

-¿PUEDES CALLARTE RONALD WEASLEY?- le grito a lo que el chico simplemente asintió lentamente- Tu, tu también me gustas y mucho- lo miro a los ojos y creo que…- trato de continuar pero algo tibio la había callado, Ronald simplemente la beso, estaba enojada como siempre la veía pero aún así era hermosa, y mas de lo normal, por ese motivo siempre la hacía enfadar sin un motivo, como fruncía el entrecejo, como hablaba rápidamente, le encantaba TODO, de ella y más cuando estaba enojada.

El rozo sus labios con mucho cuidado al tiempo que ella se lo respondió y le posaba sus manos sobre la nuca del chico, este la tomo por la cintura para profundizar el beso, beso que estaba cargado de sentimientos, era un beso como ninguno anterior que habían tenido, este realmente era especial porque era el principio de algo totalmente nuevo, la falta de aire no tardo en hacerse aparecer, así que lentamente fueron cortando el beso a su pesar.

-Te amo princesa- le susurro Ronald aún rozando sus labios.

-¿De verdad?- dijo lentamente debido a la falta de aire.

-De verdad- le dijo con voz segura, mientras volvía a comenzar el beso que tantas veces había deseado.

-Yo también pecoso- le dijo Herms cuando terminaron el segundo beso y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tanto tiempo espere esto- dijo en un suspiro el chico.

-Yo también, yo también- le respondió la chica -Sabes tiene el poder de callarme- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida la chica.

-Y tu- la beso- El poder de volverme loco, aunque seas gritona, molesta, pesada…- quiso continuar pero esta vez ella lo había callado.

-¿Tu crees que estamos listos para afrontar esto?- pregunto Ron de repente

-Creo que estamos más que listos- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera Hermione.

-Gracias- murmuro y la abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Creo que es un hecho que dejamos de ser amigos¿no lo crees pelirrojo?-

-Es un hecho Herms- supiro -Es un hecho-

Y así es, las cosas muchas veces nos salen mal, y perdemos nuestras esperanzas, muchas veces nos rendimos fácil y no luchamos por nuestro verdadero amor, también muchas veces gente, cosas y momentos se nos interponen en el momento justo en el cual nos decidimos por hablar. No es fácil encontrar el verdadero amor, pero Hermione y Ronald definitivamente lo habían encontrado, es cierto que habían tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que era el chico/a que tenían al lado aquel que los complementaba pero aún así lo habían logrado, y nada podría separarlos, porque ni sus tontas peleas serían un problema, ellos cambiarían por el otro.

-¿Me dirás que quería Vicktor que te mando una carta?- dijo con recelo

-Nada, invitarme a cenar simplemente- dijo natural, como si fuese normal

-¿Qué?- grito exasperado nuevamente.

-RONALD WEASLEY- dijo Herms

Bueno, tal vez en algún futuro cambiarían, aunque no estoy muy segura de esto, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que este par se aman, con eso a ellos le basto ¿Por qué no a nosotros?

Fin :)


End file.
